Los herederos de Atenea
by Sario K
Summary: Después de la batalla con Artemisa, Apolo ve el coraje en estos guerreros perdonándoles la vida, pero castigándolos borrándoles todos sus recuerdos, Atenea por fin verá en sus santos una vida normal?
1. Los Herederos de athena

Estas personas intentan superar a los dioses, Dios no puede permitirlo…….deben ser castigados.

Los herederos de Atenea.

Amigos de vidas pasadas.

Aquellos hombres que un día llegaron a encender sus cosmos para romper galaxias ahora se encuentran en un mundo de tinieblas y de luz.

Tinieblas?, por que sus mentes se encuentran nubladas por la amnesia, no hay cura, no hay rehabilitación para eso, menos si fue hecha por un dios, de esto ya han pasado varios años.

- Apresúrate Shun llegarás tarde a la escuela.

- Ya voy hermano.

Ikki y Shun, ambos hermanos que solo tienen en la mente que han salido de un orfanato con intenciones de valerse por si mismos, Shun el hermano pequeño de Ikki se encontraba estudiando la universidad, mientras Ikki, como buen hermano mayor, había sobresalido por sus grandes capacidades en la mecánica, gracias a su buen empleo ahora era dueño de un taller y con eso podría solventar los gastos escolares de Shun y por consiguiente tener una vida tranquila en un apartamento donde ambos solteros parecían estar felices y tranquilos.

- Shun, ayer no hiciste tus deberes.

- Lo siento hermano, no se volverá a repetir, pero ya ves que salí un poco tarde del colegio.

Aquel hermano algo frío y serio muestra una muy ligera sonrisa, mientras veía como su hermano se preparaba para salir abrochándose el penúltimo botón de su camisa.

- Llegaré tarde hoy.

- ¡Otra vez!.

Algo preocupado Shun contestaba mientras veía a su hermano salir.

- Es acaso un regaño Shun?.

Ikki lo miraba por entre su hombro mostrando una nítida sonrisa.

- Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Un sonido parecido al de una risa sale de Ikki.

- No hay de que preocuparse Shun sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

Shun muestra una cara de tranquilidad y este tomando sus libretas se dispone a salir junto con su hermano.

- No esta de más decirlo.

- Hay hermano.

Aquel hermano protector revuelve aquellos cabellos verdes de su hermano menor lográndole sacar una sonrisa, para así marcharse ambos a sus respectivos deberes.

- No, ya hable con la señorita Takeda sobre ese asunto, el negocio se cerrara muy pronto.

Un hombre de rasgos orientales y largo cabello oscuro se encontraba tras de un escritorio elegante, hablando seriamente por teléfono, aquel porte de aquel hombre le hacían ver a una persona noble, pero aquel traje costoso y aquel aspecto intelectual que mostraba al lucir aquellas gafas, le hacían ver como todo un codiciado soltero.

- Si, nos veremos en esa fecha. Hasta luego.

Secamente este colgaba la bocina de su teléfono cuando alguien tocaba al marco de su puerta.

- Otra ves con el asunto Takeda?.

- León?. Buenos días al menos.

- Lo siento Shyriu pero siempre que paso por tu oficina no evito escuchar tus buenos negocios.

- Ha! Eso?, no le veo lo divertido.

Shyriu contestaba con pesadez, mientras ponía sus gafas en aquel escritorio y se frotaba sus ojos.

- Al menos tomate unas vacaciones. Oye si que estas ciego.

León mofaba con burla mientras jugaba con los lentes del joven oriental.

- Hey! Devuélveme eso.

- Como quieras.

Su joven amigo le devolvía los lentes a su dueño para después acomodarse en el asiento de enfrente.

- Y bien cual es el nuevo proyecto.

- Oye hablas tan seguro que pareciera que lees mis pensamientos.

Shyriu pone un semblante de incredulidad.

- Esta bien esta bien. Ya me conoces. Hay una chica huérfana y al parecer le heredaron bastante dinero en reliquias antiguas, quiero que tú te encargues de ella.

- Quieres que sea su asesor financiero?.

- Por así decirlo.

- Estas loco no tengo tiempo.

Shyriu sale de la oficina mientras es seguido de cerca por León.

- Oye el proyecto con los Takeda ya esta cerrado, las firmas se harán esta tarde. Los demás proyectos están igual.

- Sabes que no me gusta dejar a mis clientes así.

Sirviéndose una taza de té aquel extraordinario oriental seguía la conversación y sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

- Ya se, ya se. Amigo te conozco mejor que todos, se que desde que saliste de aquel orfanato tu deseo es el de sobresalir en los negocios y sabes que lo estas haciendo.

Unas palmadas en el pecho Shyriu recibía, mientras lo miraba de reojo cuando siente que algo en su cinturón comienza a vibrar.

- Espera…mmm.. él señor Lí quiere verme para el almuerzo, nos vemos.

- No!, espera, y el caso de esta chica.

- Por que no lo tomas tú?.

- Por que tu ya estas limpio, yo aún sigo con el caso urraca.

- No le digas así a la señora Mitzuro.

- Shyriu!.

León sonaba suplicante, Shyriu solo dejó la taza de lado y suspiro.

- Ha! Esta bien, solo por que en verdad estas muy retrasado.

- Gracias amigo, gracias, te debo una, toma, este es el expediente y estos son tus boletos de avión.

- De avión?.

- Si, ha!! Se me había olvidado, la chica se encuentra en un lugar de Rozán, según ahí están los famosos 5 picos antiguos. Dicen que es un lugar hermoso.

Al escuchar en nombre de aquel lugar Shyriu quedó petrificado, su amigo seguía hablando maravillas del lugar pero Shyriu no le prestaba atención.

- Shyriu?, tierra llamando a Shyriu.

- He! Perdón. Yo.

- Si que necesitas vacaciones amigo. Bueno, pienso que podrás tomarlas allá, seguramente te sentirás cómodo y mas al aire libre.

- Si..yo…me voy, nos vemos luego. Como quieras amigo.

Muy pensativo Shyriu llegaba al estacionamiento del edificio y este se subía a un Porsche, color negro, donde emprendió el camino a su cita.

Ya el ocaso se presentaba y en un taller, un hombre se encontraba pensativo mirando detrás del vidrio de su oficina, sus muchachos trabajaban arduamente pero este no les prestaba atención, se fijaba mas en aquellas máquinas que levantaban los pesados motores y en aquella plataforma que elevaba los automóviles.

- Cada vez que veo esas máquinas me recuerdan a alguien, a mi antiguo yo, como si en otra vida yo hubiese sido un coloso que lograba romper el acero fácilmente con mis manos.

- Jefe!.

- He!.

- Hay un cliente algo especial, se le descompuso el automóvil y lo quiere rápido.

- Otra vez uno de esos.

- Pues a comparación de los otros este parece entender.

- Y que auto tiene?.

- Un Porsche.

Ikki sale de la oficina viendo como aquella grúa bajaba su plataforma y con cuidado los demás ayudaban a bajar el automóvil, Su mirada después se desvía al escuchar una voz masculina algo ligera ya que se encontraba de espaldas y viendo hacia la entrada del lugar.

- Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle.

- No entiendan que… esperen tengo que colgar. Disculpe, mi auto tiene una avería en el motor y….

Los ojos de ambos quedan abiertos de par en par, Ikki veía fijamente a un chico oriental de largos cabellos oscuros y elegante traje, Shyriu veía aun hombre corpulento y con un semblante en extremo serio, pese a no haberse visto nunca, sentían que hubiesen visto a su antiguo camarada de combate.

- Santo cielos otra vez tarde, ese maestro nuevo de trigonometría otra vez alargó su clase y para colmo hoy me toca hacer la cena.

Shun salía presuroso de la universidad y nuevamente por las clases este salía tarde.

- Le prometí a Ikki que haría mis deberes, así que tengo que llegar antes que él, me meteré por el centro comercial, es un buen atajo a casa.

Ágilmente Shun esquivaba a la numerosa gente del lugar que en su mayoría se encontraba detenida en algún aparador de las cuantiosas tiendas, cuando sin darse cuenta choca con una joven quien sostenía varias cajas.

- Disculpa, iba muy de prisa.

Shun se disculpaba muy apenado, ayudando a la chica a levantarse, quien algo callada miraba hacia abajo.

- No te preocupes, yo también iba de prisa.

El rostro de la joven se muestra dejándole ver a Shun a una mujer bella con lago cabello rubio y blanca piel quien sacudía su uniforme, observando como aquel joven de rostro angelical la miraba sorprendido.

Tinieblas en la mente y luz por sus vidas, en verdad estos jóvenes tendrán una vida normal?

Pues ya regresé y con este regreso pongo un nuevo fic en línea, además de mis respectivas actualizaciones en los diferentes fic que tengo en este dominio, aclaro que solo me falta actualizar el fic de Kiss from a Rose y por este medio quiero decir que pronto lo tendré listo. Este Fic fue inspirado de otro fic que solo se puso en un foro de Saint Seiya el cual solo tubo un solo capitulo (aclaro: inspirado no es lo mismo que plagiado). Espero les guste y pues no les prometo que sea una historia larga, pero pues ya veremos sobre la marcha, suerte y pues dejen reviews jejejejje.


	2. El vagabundo

El vagabundo

Shun vio desanimado que Ikki ya había demorado mas de lo normal y eso de cenar otra vez solo le quitó el apetito, así que salió del apartamento y decidió ir a la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba frente a su edificio, los aromas dulces de aquel establecimiento y el café tostado le relajaban mucho que hacían que leer un buen libro ahí fuese una agradable experiencia.

- Hola Shun, me alegra verte de nuevo aquí.  
- Buenas noches señora Yoko.

Shun contestaba entusiasmado mientras la señora le arreglaba su mesa favorita.

- Y ahora que libro traes?.  
- Una de las tantas obras de Shakespeare.  
- Pues ponte cómodo, en seguida te traigo tu orden.

Ambos se dan una sonrisa, tan a menudo Shun venía a ese establecimiento que ya conocían su lugar favorito y la orden cotidiana, a este peli verde lo apreciaban mucho, ya que este siempre mostraba una gran amabilidad.

- Un café doble y unas donas rellenas por favor.

La voz de una joven se le hizo familiar a Shun que este voltea al mostrador reconociendo a la chica del centro comercial, esta al sentir la mirada del joven voltea y alegre le saluda.

- Ho! Hola! Mira que coincidencia, esta es la segunda vez que me topo con tigo.  
- Ho…ho..la.. hem!.. quieres …acompañarme?.  
- Claro!.

La chica sonríe y tomando su orden se acerca a la mesa de Shun.

- Disculpa que no me quedara más tiempo en el centro comercial pero tenía deberes pendientes.  
- No te preocupes, de por si fuiste muy amable en llevar esas cajas a mi negocio. Por cierto, ya ni siquiera pregunté tu nombre.  
- Mi nombre es Shun.  
- Shun!.

Susurro la chica.

- A si es.  
- Mi nombre es June.  
- June?!.

Mientras Ikki se encontraba arreglando el desperfecto al auto que acababa de recibir, este se encontraba bajo el vehículo mientras que un joven oriental sin el saco, con las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y sentado entre el cofre y la defensa de otro auto veía detenidamente a Ikki.

- Entonces partirá mañana?.  
- Así es, investigué bien mi destino y se me hace mas fácil irme en automóvil que en avión.

Ikki sale de debajo del auto y mira a Shiryu algo burlón.

- No será que le teme a subirse a esas cosas?.

Shyriu se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

- Pues, algo hay de eso.

Nuevamente Ikki retoma su trabajo, pero sigue conversando.

- Y si no es indiscreción, a donde irá?.  
- A Rozan.  
- ¡¿Rozan?!.  
- No muchos lo conocen, de por si me describen un lugar de mucha belleza y gran arquitectura natural.  
- ¿Arquitectura natural?.  
- Si, según los habitantes de este lugar describen así a 5 picos ya antiguos, cinco picos complétame iguales, lo mas asombroso es que la arquitecta de estas esculturas es la propia naturaleza.  
- No es por ofender pero me sonó a un historiador.  
- ¿Un historiador?.  
- Si, a menudo estos expresan sus relatos con algo de poesía en sus palabras y ahora que lo veo se me hace una de esas personas que conoce perfectamente cada hecho antiguo de cualquier país.

Shiryu se rasca la cabeza algo apenado pero la disfraza con una sonrisa.

- Pues le he de decir que en mi tiempo libre me gusta leer mucho, sobre todo conocer hechos antiguos, aunque en ocasiones pareciera que alguien mas ya me había hablado de mi lectura, que pronto siento que estoy haciendo un nuevo repaso.

Ikki se queda quieto mirando aquella estructura del carro sobre él, pareciera que este también pasaba por lo mismo.

- Terminé, ahora solo resta probarlo.

Shiryu asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a su auto, mientras Ikki salía y comenzaba a limpiar sus manos, al poco tiempo Shyriu encendía el carro haciendo que el ruido del poderoso motor se escuchara por todo el taller.

- Listo!. Quedó perfecto!.  
- Claro, encontró al mejor.

Ambos sonríen, Shiryu sale del auto para recoger su saco, sosteniéndolo con su mano y echándoselo a la espalda.

- Oye ya es tarde, si quieres te llevo a tu casa.  
- Esta cerca de aquí puedo irme caminando.  
- Anda vamos, tómalo como una compensación por haberte quedado por mi culpa horas extras.

Ikki lo mira con una expresión de duda.

- Si, por que no?.

Ambos se adentran al carro y a los pocos minutos estos salían velozmente del taller.

- Te quedaste muy sorprendido, casi ni hablaste.  
- Perdona ando algo extraño últimamente, debe ser por los agotadores trabajos en la universidad.  
- Pensé que mi nombre era feo.  
- No!, no!, es muy bonito.

Ambos sonríen pero Shun se sentía muy avergonzado.

- Bueno será mejor irme, se hará mas tarde y quiero hacer muchas cosas llegando a mi departamento.  
- Vives sola?!.  
- Si, a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.  
- Yo vivo aquí en frente.  
- Mira que cercano te tenía y no te había visto.  
- Pues es por la universidad, pero por fin saldré en este mes.  
- Me alegro, por fin finalizas tus pesadas labores.  
- Pues aun que no lo creas si.

Con risas los dos se despiden y Shun camina para cruzar la calle cuando ven un auto deportivo y en él a su hermano.

- ¡Hermano!.  
- ¡Shun!.  
- Si que tardaste mucho.  
- El culpable de su demora fui yo.

Shiryu hablaba algo apenado y sonriente mientras saludaba al peli verde.

- Shun, es él señor Shyriu, pertenece a una de las empresas de finanzas mas importantes de Japón.  
- ¡¿Enserio?!, eso mismo estoy estudiando, de hecho me gradúo el próximo mes.  
- Me imagino que ya habrás hecho parte de tu servicio social.  
- He!, no. No muchas compañías se prestan hoy en día para poder ayudar a estudiantes.  
- No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte, solo que regrese de mi viaje.  
- ¡¿Enserio señor Shiryu?!.  
- Claro amigo, bueno, me despido, te veré en unas semanas.  
- Claro hasta luego.

Shun se despedía contento mientras Ikki lo observaba de cerca y comenzaba a adentrarse al edificio.

- ¡Hermano!.  
- Me alegro que se te haya quitado el enojo.  
- No estaba enojado.  
- Te conozco Shun.

Shun se rasca la cabeza apenado.

- Por cierto ¿quien era la chica con quien estabas?.  
- ¡¿Me viste?!.  
- ¡Claro!, haber cuéntame, soy todo oídos.  
- Hermano no pienses que ella…?  
- Shun!, cuéntame.

Así ambos hermanos entablaban una conversación mientras subían a su apartamento.

Al día siguiente, dentro de un prestigiado centro comercial, un hombre de piel algo bronceada y cabellos rubios se tomaba fotos con varias señoritas quiénes sostenían revistas o póster de este chico luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla y sexy mostraba su abdomen bien formado.

- ¡Hyoga eres un cuero!.  
- ¡Te amo Hyoga!  
- ¡Hyoga!  
- ¡Hyoga estas como quieres!  
- Jajaja, señoritas no digan eso me hacen sonrojar.

Este chico mostraba una sonrisa galante que pareciera que sus dientes brillaran.

- ¡Hayyyyy!!!!  
- Hyoga!!!.  
- Joven Hyoga es hora de irnos recuerde que tiene otra sesión de fotos mas tarde.  
- Esta bien.

Lanzando un beso a sus admiradoras este parte, dejando que aquellas mujeres siguieran gritándole cumplidos, al llegar al estacionamiento un Mercedes de lujo se pone a un lado de este joven quien arrogante sube en el, mientras su acompañante se subía a la parte de enfrente.

- Esto es genial, la empresa de estos pantalones esta dispuesta a darte millones por la publicidad, has dado una buena imagen a su producto y esto ha hecho que sus ganancias se incrementen.  
- Eso era normal que pasara Alfret, sabes que donde yo pose se vende como pan caliente.

Con voz arrogante este rubio se expresaba, mientras abría un compartimiento en la parte de arriba del carro, donde un espejo se encontraba y el chico posaba y mostraba su galante sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡Hey cuidado con ese!!!!

Alfret grita al chofer, ya que inesperadamente el auto pasa veloz por un bache haciendo que la llanta se dañara.

- Hoyo………….

Desilusionado contestaba Alfret, el chico rubio quien se levantaba del asiento mira a su conductor.

- Que rayos te pasa? no vez que puedo dañarme?.  
- Hay Hyoga¡¿Estas bien? No te dañaste alguna uña?!  
- Ya Alfret no me pasó nada pero pongan mas cuidado.  
- Si señor.  
- Por cierto es seguro que se tarden horas, mejor me voy.  
- ¡¿Pero a donde irá?!.

Hyoga ya no dice mas y se baja del auto Alfret hace lo mismo con suma rapidez.

- ¡Por favor Hyoga no vallas solo, te puede pasar algo!.  
- Ha! No seas tan dramático!. Puedo cuidarme solo, además me muero de hambre.  
- Esta bien, solo no apagues el celular, en cuanto acabemos iremos por usted.  
- Claro!.

Este por fin se separa de su sofocante sombra, al parecer desde que entró a la agencia de modelos este tubo gran éxito que hombres profesionales como Alfret se ofrecieron para ser su representante y así subirlo rápidamente a la fama, pero aun así este se convirtió en su sombra, día y noche se encontraba con él, nada mas le faltaba que durmiera con el rubio, - ¡Que asco!- pensaba Hyoga. Este se detiene en una tienda de comics, anime y en la que claro mostraba una gran variedad de figurillas de diferentes personajes de acción.

- Dios santo quien querrá esa cosa tan espantosa, un hombre con orejas de gato?, por dios donde va la humanidad hoy en día.

Hyoga se burlaba al ver las diversas figurillas y como varios trataban de comprarlas, sin ya darle mucha importancia este pasa el último ventanal pero inexplicablemente se regresa, en aquel aparador exponían las figuras de la última película de Batman a una joven mujer de cabellos rubios se encontraba suspendida en una especie de máquina que se encontraba completamente llena de agua, sus cabellos al igual que su dije flotaban al contacto del liquido, Hyoga quedo petrificado, pareciera que ya había visto a alguien así hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡¡¿Pero quien??!!.

Varias visiones cortas de un hundimiento, una despedida y una figura femenina en una tumba de agua congelada volvieron a su mente, además de un caballero con pelo azulino y armadura dorada.

- No!!!.

Este asustado se aleja a toda velocidad de ahí, topándose con alguien, asiendo que por el choque ambos cayeran.

- Oye que te pasa? ve por donde caminas!!!.  
- Rayos tu también has lo mismo, por poco arruinas esta carísima gabardina.

Hyoga contestaba molesto mientras sacudía su larga gabardina.

- Por lo que veo.

Los ojos azulinos del joven escudriñaban a aquel chico de bronceada piel y cabellos castaños, quien se encontraba sacudiéndose sus pantalones de mezclilla y su playera roja, que al parecer ya sus mangas habían sido arrancadas.

- No hay mucho daño que pagar.  
- Oye tarado al menos cuando veo un aparador no me espanto.

Hyoga se sorprende y se avergüenza por el comentario.

- No se de que me estas hablando.

Este se hace el disimulado y comienza a caminar, el chico solo hecho un vistazo al aparador y burlón le da alcance a Hyoga nuevamente.

- Valla! no pensé que las figuras de acción te dieran fobia.  
- ¡Lárgate de aquí!.  
- ¡Ho vamos! solo es curiosidad, que figura te espantó mas?, aquel payaso con rara boca y colmillos, el hombre descarnado y con garras de navaja o la chica en esa cajita de agua. Yo le voy al descarnado, le atiné?.  
- No!!.  
- El payaso entonces.

Hyoga le lanza una mirada fulminante.

- No¡no me digas!…..¡¿es la chica en esa cajita tan rara!?.  
- Para tu información parece que esta en criogénia y en segunda no me asusté, solo me acordé de alguien.  
- Tienes a alguien en criogenia?.  
- No, oye no sabes con quien tratas?.  
- Con un tipo raro?.  
- Hummm!!!! No!!!, soy Hyoga el gran modelo.  
- ¡¿Modelo?¡.

El chico se detiene y ríe, claro pensaba que eso de modelo solo era para mujeres y que solo los gay hacían eso. Hyoga mira por detrás de su hombro y se detiene.

- Que es lo que te provoca risa?.  
- Pues pensé que eso es solo de mujeres, claro no pongo en duda tu hombría.  
- ¡¿Que dices?!.

Exaltado solo toma del cuello al chico quien seguía con esa sonrisa.

- Tranquilo solo trato de decir que no…he …oído de ti.

Hyoga se quedó como piedra, eso era lo peor que le podían haber dicho, a los pocos minutos tremendos canales de agua salen de entre sus mejillas y comienza a llorar.

- No!!!!, no lo puedo creer!!!!, soy una figura pública y tu no me conoces?.  
- Valla¡¿entonces eres famoso?!.- Contestaba avergonzado-.  
- Siii!! Pues en que mundo vives?.  
- ¡¿Yo?!, jaja, ando de un lugar a otro, que no tengo exactitud de donde vivo jajajajaja.

Este comentario hace que el chico rubio caiga al piso, pero este se incorpora rápidamente.

- Bien, por mi grosería te invito a almorzar, me imagino que no lo has hecho.  
- Jjejeje, tienes toda la razón.

Estos parten y se dirigen a un restaurante, claro, a Hyoga siempre le había gustado los buenos restaurantes, al estar ahí no evitaron mirar de arriba a bajo a su acompañante quien lucía sencillo y portaba un especie de morral a su espalda. Al tomar asiento el invitado no evita sentirse maravillado de aquel lugar de grandes alfombras color vino, decorados en color oro y bajillas de una fina porcelana que eran adornadas con bellísimas servilletas, cubiertos dorados y copas de cristal.

- Wow, esto si que es lujo.  
- Claro amigo, mi trabajo de "gay" me da estos lujos.  
- Gulp!!.  
- No me digas que eso no lo pensaste.  
- Bueno……….

Por la vergüenza el chico no evita acomodarse el cuello de su playera, pareciera que le costaba pasar saliva y el bochorno le hacía sentir acalorado.

- Bueno y a todo esto cual es tu nombre?.  
- Mi nombre?, claro! es Seiya.  
- Seiya!!!!.

Continuara…..

Pues la cosa ira lenta claro en cuanto al de las reuniones de caballeros, no desesperen que pronto todos los bronceados estarán juntos, en cuanto a Saori siento yo que será de las últimas en aparecer pero quien sabe tal ves la adelante, dependiendo como valla la historia, bueno este fic hace el recuento de los tres anteriores amigos (Ikki, Shun y Shiryu) y claro como Seiya y Hyoga se reúnen nuevamente.

Saludos a…

Elena: Pues aqui actualiso y pongo uno mas de pilon espero te guste.

marinlucero chiba: Saludo, y pues disciulpa la tardanza.

Lady Fiorella: Si!!! de que habra coincidencias habra, y de esta manera los santos se juntaran de nuevo jojojo.

el santo pegaso : El enmascarado de plata!!!! nah!! perdona una bromilla que bueno que sea interesante, oye una pregunta eres hombre??

Para despedirme, la figurilla que según Hyoga le parece ridícula es una de Inuyasha pues es mitad humano, mitad gato? o perro? Como le dice Shipo jajajajajaja, el punto clave para que nuestro rubio en cierta forma "recordara" su pasado, fue poniendo la figurilla en esa caja de la esposa del doctor Frío de la última película de Batman. Bien dudas, comentarios y halagos pues mándeme un review con gusto los leeré.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.


	3. La flor de rozan

La flor de Rozan.

La tarde caía y en Rozan un joven de porte elegante y largo cabello oscuro detenía su auto y bajaba de él para estirar las piernas un poco, este veía con detenimiento los alrededores como si tratara de ubicarse en ese extenso paraje lleno de árboles, pronto al caminar un poco logra apartarse de una hilera de árboles para así descubrir la maravilla natural, cinco especies de montañas delgadas erguían sus puntas hacia el cielo y bajo ellas la famosa cascada de Rozan.

Maravillosa vista ¡¿no?!.

Un anciano con su herramienta para arar la tierra sobre el hombro le hacían compañía al caballero, quien mirándolo atento y en silencio decidió hablar.

Si, tiene razón, es muy hermosa esta vista.

Se dice que hace millones de años un Dragón descendió del cielo y con su tremenda fuerza creó esta hermosa cascada.

¡¿Un Dragón?!.

Así es chico, acostúmbrate, en estas tierras adoran al dragón.

Dragón!.

Shiryu suspiraba para sus adentros, algo en aquel animal siempre le había atraído y a veces se preguntaba por que tanta fascinación en aquel legendario animal.

Sabes amigo, dirás que estoy loco pero siento que a ti te conozco de algún lugar, tal vez has frecuentado los 5 picos mucho.

No, la verdad es mi primera visita.

Ha! entiendo, tal ves te confundí con alguien mas. Por cierto, buscas a alguien o algo?.

Así es, busco la residencia Roshi.

Ha, la mansión de Loto.

La mansión de Loto?.

Así es, así siempre se le ha llamado, ya que desde varias generaciones y aun que no es muy común en este lugar, en aquella mansión alberga flores de loto bellísimas, de ahí el nombre del lugar.

Entiendo, y falta mucho para llegar allá?.

No, solo siga por este sendero, verá que es la única casa de los alrededores.

Gracias por la ayuda.

De que jovencito.

Shiryu salta a su auto y arranca donde el anciano le había dicho y meneando la mano por última ves se despide de él.

Sigo diciendo que lo conozco de por aquí.

Encogiéndose de hombros el anciano se aleja tarareando una antigua canción en su dialecto.

Shiryu por su parte había llegado por fin a la mansión del Loto, donde una puerta grande de una gruesa madera se erguía, dejándole ver un tallado espectacular sobre aquella fina madera.

Aquí debe ser.

Shiryu sube la capota de su auto y comienza a ponerse presentable, acomodando bien su camisa y corbata y colocándose finalmente unas gafas oscuras. Después de que las grandes puertas se abrieran, notó como varios jardines con diversas flores crecían allí adornando la mansión, barios estanques artificiales adornaban la construcción y como toque final el agua cristalina mecía a diversas flores de loto, quienes llegaban a estar cubiertas de minúsculas gotillas debido a los traviesos peces dorados que residían en el estanque. Pronto llegó a la puerta principal donde dos mozos vestidos con finas ropas orientales lo recibieron con respeto inclinando sus cabezas, Shiryu muy respetuoso hizo lo mismo para después girarse a su vehículo y colocarse sus saco para verse mas apropiadamente.

Vine a ver a la señorita Roshi.

Ho!, la señorita Roshi la esta esperando en el comedor, con gusto lo llevare a ella.

Es usted muy amable.

Después de hacer una reverencia Shiryu solo se guió rápidamente a su auto para sacar un portafolio grueso en un color metálico y acto seguido siguió al mozo, quien lo guió al comedor donde una larga mesa oriental se mostraba adornada con bellísimos arreglos florales, diversos platillos orientales y té.

Tome asiento señor Shiryu.

Una señora de un aspecto estricto, cabello oscuro con algunas canas, vestida con un kimono negro se presentaba ante el joven, quien al verla se quitó sus gafas e hizo una reverencia.

He venido por parte de la fundación para…..

Para tratar los asuntos pendientes de la familia Roshi, lo se. Pero?

Esta escudriña al joven notando que aún se encontraba de pie.

Aún no a tomado asiento?.

Perdone solo que quería estirar un poco las piernas.

Shiryu lentamente y para no hacer sentir mal a la anfitriona comienza a sentarse.

Tengo entendido que usted no es de aquí.

Así es.

Espero que la mansión sea de su agrado, tengo entendido se quedará mucho tiempo aquí.

El necesario, para que quede todo en orden.

Espero no sea sofocante.

¡¿Perdone?!.

Lo digo por la tecnología de hoy en día, aquí con trabajos encontrará un teléfono.

Una risa alargada y burlona se mostraba en la cara de esta mujer mientras veía atenta a Shiryu.

Ho!, he sido muy grosera y descortés, mi nombre es Kala y soy la institutriz de la señorita Roshi.

Pensé que ella se encontraría aquí?.

Ho! Es que siento que es muy joven aún para esas cosas, yo creo que ni siquiera entendería de lo que se estará tratando.

Perdone si soy muy rudo, pero no puedo empezar mi trabajo si no tengo contacto con mi cliente.

Shiryu se levanta de aquel cómodo cojín mostrando seriedad en su rostro.

Eso fue estipulado en el testamento.

Nuevamente la risa en el rostro de la mujer se presentó y con algo de desdén llamó a las doncellas.

Por favor, llamen a la señorita Roshi.

Con un rostro que mostraba un gesto de "¿contento?" Kala le daba al chico, quien indiferente se mostró. Al poco tiempo una chica de largo pelo negro, sujeto en una trenza, ojos azules, blanquísima piel y ataviada en un kimono rosado se presentaba, Shiryu no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la belleza de la joven, pero en cierta forma algo en su corazón le hacían sentir que ya había conocido desde hace mucho a esta chica y que ella misma le había mostrado siempre un cariño especial.

Le presento a mi sobrina, la señorita Sunrrey.

El rostro de la joven que se encontraba bajo, miró al chico de larga cabellera y porte sorprendente, no evitando sentir algo en su pecho además de una gran sorpresa.

¡Pero que modales niña!, se te meterán las moscas.

Sunrrey no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada así que se dispone a sentarse rápidamente en el asiento principal de la mesa.

Bien, así que….tu eres la señorita Roshi, la heredera del difunto Roshi.

Shiryu volvía a tomar asiento enfrente de ella mientras veía como la joven asentía en silencio.

Bueno como usted estará al tanto, su padre seleccionó mi compañía para tratar los asuntos financieros de la familia, los cuales he estudiado detenidamente.

Shiryu se expresaba con amabilidad hacia la joven mientras este sacaba de su portafolio una lap top y diversos documentos.

Tengo entendido que la familia ha tenido diversas deudas y es rica en reliquias antiguas, mejores conocidas por la dinastía Ming.

Si me permite decir se ha decidido aniquilar la deuda vendiendo esos vejestorios, la deuda así se saldará, así mismo le dará un dote y un buen futuro a mi sobrina.

Mostrando arrogancia Kala se expresaba, mientras abrasaba a su sobrina de forma hipócrita.

No venderé las reliquias, son parte de esta familia, mi padre jamás hubiese querido eso.

La sonrisa fingida de Kala se le borró de los labios mostrando un gesto agresivo a la chica quien se atrevía a contradecirla.

Ja, que puedo decir?, mi sobrina es inexperta, no sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

Con un tono de severidad menciona las últimas palabras cosa que hace rabiar a la joven china.

Se perfectamente de lo que estas hablando y me rehúso hacerlo.

Maldita mocosa!.

¡Disculpe señora Kala!.

Shiryu se levanta nuevamente de su asiento y se interpone en aquella discusión, cosa que hace que Kala vuelva a tomar compostura.

Disculpe esta riña, estoy apenada.

No se preocupe señora Kala, ahora si no hay algún inconveniente me gustaría que nos dejara un momento a solas.

Pero…..ella…..yo?... soy su institutriz!.

Tengo órdenes directas del señor Roshi que trate los asuntos legales con su sucesor, en pocas palabras con la señorita Sunrrey.

La boca de la institutriz parecía hacer varias muecas, quien al ver que ambos estaban de acuerdo de que ella se marchara y los dejara solos se le hizo molesto y acto seguido salió del comedor a pasos largos e indignada, Shiryu al ver la rabieta de la dama solo esboza una sonrisa y se dirige a la chica.

Perdone si fui rudo, pero, no me agrada tener que tratar negocios con riñas.

Sunrrey algo apenada solo se quita unos mechones de su frente y lo invita a sentarse nuevamente.

Bien, como lo he oído, usted no quiere perder las posesiones de sus ancestros y las deudas podrían quitarle la mansión.

Sunrrey no evita esconder el rostro por la tristeza mientras Shiryu seguía tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora portátil.

Descuide el caso no es tan grave como en otros en los que he estado.

Los ojos azulados del chico oriental miran a la joven notando como aquel gran arreglo de flores tapaban por completo su rostro.

Bueno, tengo unas soluciones…que….

Shiryu menea su rostro hacia los lados para buscar el rostro de su clienta, cuando este se levanta y toma su computadora.

Ya se ahora por que ponen tan extravagantes arreglos en la mesa.

Una tímida sonrisa sale de la chica mientras veía como Shiryu se acercaba a su lado.

Le incomoda si…

La mano de Shiryu mostraba el lugar desocupado que se encontraba a un lado de ella, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

Adelante.

Dirá que soy algo irrespetuoso, pero me gustaría que mis clientes vieran de mí a un amigo, no a un extraño que osará meterse con la fortuna de su familia.

No, como cree que pensaría eso de usted?.

Muchos dudan, ya que no son conocidos.

Si mi padre eligió esa compañía fue por algo, aún que no me lo crea, era un hombre muy minucioso, no a cualquiera dejaría administrar los vienes de la familia.

Valla! Eso si me anima mucho.

Sunrrey da una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que aquel joven apuesto le sonreía.

Bien, como le decía los tesoros familiares pueden ser protegidos y darles estos a su ves una ganancia que lograra saldar los gastos y así no perder su patrimonio.

¿¡Enserio?!, ¡¿Cómo?!

En efecto he buscado todas las maneras y no dudé en pensar lo mismo que su institutriz, vender las reliquias o en este caso subastarlas teniendo como comienzo una suma muy elevada, de hecho las reliquias las merecen.

Pero yo no….

No, no malinterprete, no estoy tratándola de convencer de que lo haga, sino que he visto varios puntos de vista.

Shiryu saca un folleto y se lo muestra a Sunrrey.

Este es el museo mas importante de todo Japón y están dispuestos a pagarle una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que le preste las reliquias para su museo, así estas estarán protegidas y les darán una gran suma por cada pieza prestada.

Esto es…magnifico..pero!, que pasaría si la pieza es robada o peor falsificada.

El museo le dará un seguro por cada pieza, se que usted no la tendrá de regreso pero se la pagaran en creses, además que serán analizadas minuciosamente cada fin de semana para su mantenimiento, además que la sala estará protegida por alta tecnología, créame, he tratado con estos museos y sus sistemas de seguridad son muy eficientes.

La mirada de Sunrrey solo se sumerge en aquel folleto con brillantes colores en su portada.

Piénselo, tenemos tiempo, pero si no es molestia me gustaría ver las reliquias antes.

Claro!, venga con migo.

Ambos se levantan y Sunrrey guía al joven empresario a una sala grande de color rojiza y tonos oscuros, la madera del piso era mucho más oscura y esta estaba adornada de diversos jarrones de una antigua dinastía.

Es increíble, según lo que e leído de esta dinastía muchas de estas obras se perdieron, pero parece que las encontré.

Sunrrey sonríe y se acerca a Shiryu quien se había adelantado a ver las piezas de cerca.

Este es el mayor tesoro de nuestra familia, mi padre lo apreciaba tanto ya que esta pasó de generación en generación al igual que el palacio de Loto.

Shiryu mira a Sunrrey notando como sus palabras mostraban tanto sentimiento.

La compañía que está a cargo del museo es también mi socio, le prometo que las piezas tendrán un excelente cuidado. La fundación Galard es una de las más renombradas, puede confiar.

Si. De la única en la que temo es en mi tía, no dudo que ella me recrimine por cualquier error que tenga.

Disculpe si me entrometo, pero su tía desde cuando entró a su casa?.

Siempre ha estado aquí, desde que yo recuerde. Ella sin haber algún acuerdo se volvió mi institutriz al morir mi padre pero siempre me trata mal.

Bueno Sunrrey debo decirle que usted ya es mayor de edad y que es hora que tome los asuntos de su familia en sus manos, presiento que en las suyas el patrimonio y la herencia de sus ancestros estarán a salvo.

Gracias….

Shiryu, dígame Shiryu.

Gracias ..Shiryu.

Después de esbozarse sonrisas la nueva rutina de Shiryu empezó, él debía estar envuelto en papeles y facturas para que este pudiera ver la cantidad de la deuda, estas a su vez a los impuestos de cada una, notando como aquel antiguo contador había hecho mal su trabajo.

No le veo el fin.

Decía Shiryu con pesadez y quitándose las gafas frota sus ojos.

Quien haya llevado la contabilidad los arruinó el primer día.

Dejando las millones de hojas y papeles a un lado este se mete en su computadora, sus páginas se manejaban en la bolsa de valores, y en diversos bancos como si buscara algo.

Con que….este es el famoso contador de la familia?!.

Un rostro algo burlón hace que en Shiryu muestre una sonrisa alargada, cuando escucha los pasos acelerados de alguien, seguida de varias doncellas, las cuales se notaban calladas por la voz molesta y chillona de una señora que se escuchaba recriminándoles su gran incompetencia, curioso el chico de rostro oriental abre lentamente la puerta y este sigilosamente saca su cabeza para ver como el sequito de mujeres se retiraba y atravesaban rápidamente el largo pasillo.

Malditas majaderas, les dije que esta ves la vigilaran de cerca. Pero claro! ¿Como creí en esta bola de inútiles?. ¡¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?!

Estas giran en una esquina bajando las escaleras, dándole la oportunidad a Shiryu de salir sigilosamente y al menos saber por que la mujer refunfuñaba tanto.

Estoy segura que si salgo aunque sea unos minutos de esta mansión esta se vendría abajo, valla señora se consiguieron, una escuincla inmadura que seguramente se entregara al primero que vea, y estoy segura que lo hará con ese remedo de contador.

Esta se voltea hacia las doncellas viéndolas estrictamente y con furia.

Cuando ese día pase tengan por seguro que serán despedidas, ya que ese pobretón de quinta le quitará todas las posesiones a esa ingenua.

Las chicas no evitaron sentir temor, no solo por sus palabras si no por la forma tan estricta en que las veía.

¡Bravo!, si usted fuera escritora de cuentos de terror se llevaría varios premios por los lectores.

La señora se voltea molesta hacia las escaleras para ver quien había osado insultarla.

Señor Shiryu, veo que esta de buen humor.

Me pongo así cuando usan mi nombre de manera tan majestuosa.

Mostrando una sonrisa burlona Shiryu veía a la institutriz de Sunrrey, quien algo nerviosa hizo que la servidumbre regresara a sus actividades.

Señor Shiryu, debo decirle que en esta mansión hay estrictas reglas, es muy inapropiado que usted me interrumpa cuando estoy atendiendo asuntos causados por un mal servicio.

Pero como le debo de llamar a lo que he escuchado sobre mí?.

No se de que esta hablando y como lo he dicho es de mala educación interrumpir los labores de unos y mas estar escuchando a escondidas, con permiso.

Sin decir mas esta se aleja a pasos largos, Shiryu solo movió la cabeza.

Es mas dura que una piedra.

He!.

Soy el señor Kun. Fui el mayordomo personal de mi señor Roshi, lo he servido desde que yo era un adolescente.

Y por que anda de tan buen humor su señora?.

Sunrrey a menudo se escapa de la mansión, y no la culpo, estando aquí horas escuchando los reproches de esa vieja hasta a uno volvería loco, tal vez esos paseos le han dado cordura.

Puede ser peligroso que ella salga a estas horas.

El lugar es tranquilo, además, no sabemos a donde siempre va, aunque eso no evita que varios de los sirvientes salgan a caballo por ella, no queremos que nada le pase.

Ambos quedan callados y viendo hacia la puerta principal.

Sabe una cosa señor Shiryu, el día de hoy era especial para la señora Kala.

Un día especial?.

Si, ella reunió a un señor muy rico para unir en matrimonio a su hijo con Sunrrey. Como son tan ricos y algo orgullosos estaban dispuestos a recibir un pequeño hadote, una insignificancia, ya que ellos se creen los mas ricos del mundo y esto del dote los denigraban, pensarían que con las riquezas de la señorita Sunrrey ellos tendrían mas fortuna, ya sabe que en estos pueblos los chismes estarían a la orden del día.

Valla, que orgullo!. Así que Sunrrey se sometería solo a las riquezas de la familia de su futuro esposo y este a su vez le permitirá solo a acceder a alguno de ellos si es que a ninguno.

Así es, esa técnica lo han hecho sus ancestros por generaciones, la mujer ahí es denigrada excesivamente.

Pero según Kala, Sunrrey necesitaba un hadote grande para poder contraer matrimonio y esta dispuesta a vender las reliquias de la familia.

Ja! Usted cree en ese cuento?, esa bruja solo quiere martirizar a la pobre niña, son sus celos, por no haber quedado como la legendaria dama de Loto.

Ya veo.

Las doncellas ayudaron a que ella saliera un poco para así plantar a aquella funesta familia, el hijo es solo un zángano mantenido, livinidoso que gusta de usar a las mujeres, no habría amor, solo un gran maltrato hacia la pobre Sunrrey.

El anciano da un pesado suspiro y baja la cabeza.

Perdone que le cuente estas cosas que no son de su incumbencia, pero así tal vez proteja a la pequeña Sunrrey y vea las penurias por la que pasa todos los días.

Él anciano nota como Shiryu no decía nada y al poco tiempo escucha como este comenzaba a caminar a paso rápido hacia la salida.

Pero?!, adonde va?!.

Buscaré a Sunrrey.

Para qué?, oiga, no valla usted a….

Mandarla con Kala?, no se preocupe, de ahora en adelante Sunrrey esta en buenas manos.

Muchas gracias!.

Con una sonrisa el sirviente deja salir a Shiryu quien se disponía a ir en busca de Sunrrey.

Después de una larga caminata en un caballo oscuro Shiryu buscaba a la chica, casi por inercia se había alejado a otro punto del bosque escuchando mas fuerte el caer de la cascada, este baja del caballo y comienza a caminar a paso lento, percatándose de una silueta femenina que se encontraba de pie cerca de la cascada, apoyada en un camino delgado hecho de piedra.

Sunrrey no paraba de ver aquella majestuosa cascada caer cuesta abajo con gran estruendo haciendo que el ruido evitara que escuchara los pasos de Shiryu acercársele.

Tenga cuidado, puede caerse.

He!.

Sorprendida Sunrrey ve a Shiryu quien amablemente le sonreía.

Señor Shiryu!, pero! Que hace usted aquí?.

Vine a buscarla, no se alarme no soy el único.

Los sirvientes de Kala?.

Desanimada le da la espalda a Shiryu quien notó como esta se acurrucaba en aquella fina y delgada estola que tenía.

No, Kun esta preocupado por usted, por el también decidí buscarla.

La chica jira y mira sonriente a Shiryu.

Kun!, lo quiero tanto a pesar de ser un sirviente, me quiere a pesar de….

Ella desvía la mirada dejando al joven algo intrigado.

A pesar de que?.

De que soy adoptada.

Adoptada?

Si. Sabe señor Shiryu, yo no pertenezco a la familia Roshi por sangre.

Y eso lo sabe desde….?

Desde que tengo memoria, yo a diferencia de los casos que se ven en las novelas fui adoptada hace unos años, el señor Roshi fue muy generoso con migo desde el comienzo y desde entonces yo lo vi como un padre y el me quiso tanto como una hija, él nunca se casó, por consiguiente jamás tuvo descendientes, no se por que.

Y su familia, que pasó con su familia?.

Mi familia? No lo se. Al parecer perdí la memoria, me encontraron inconsciente y en malas condiciones justo aquí.

¡¿Aquí?!

Si, por eso vengo muy seguido aquí, pienso que algún día alguien me diga que fue de mi vida pasada, lastima que esta cascada no hable, estoy segura que me diría tantas cosas del pasado.

Suspirando la chica se sienta en la orilla dejando al aire sus piernas, dejando al viento mecer su delgada estola de ceda.

Sabe yo pienso lo mismo.

Shiryu se acerca y sentándose a un lado de ella, dejando al igual que ella sus piernas al aire.

Por que lo dice?

Por que al igual que usted, no recuerdo mi infancia y soy huérfano.

Sunrrey le esboza una sonrisa.

No me hable de usted, puede tutearme.

Bueno lo haré siempre y cuando no me digas señor Shiryu, solo dime Shiryu, como que el señor te aumenta años.

Jajaja si tienes razón.

Ambos ríen cuando inesperadamente Sunrrey guía sus piernas hacia el otro lado dejando su espalda en el vacío, esta se acomoda y se recuesta en el piso.

¡¿Que hace?!

Cada ves que me pongo en esta posición y veo a la cascada siento que la cascada viene hacia mi, pienso que estoy de pie y que la cascada por si sola cambia de dirección.

Asciende?.

Así es.

Shiryu hace lo mismo y mira hacia la cascada, la jugada visual era espectacular, cuando pronto ve imágenes de un hombre golpeando con fuerzas la cascada, haciendo que con una patada la caída del agua cambiara el rumbo. El cuerpo de Shiryu se levantó rápidamente haciendo que su respiración se escuchara agitada y sus ojos mostraran mucha sorpresa.

¡¿Pasa algo?!, seguramente es el efecto de la cascada.

Shiryu asintió sin decir nada, solo mostró una ligera sonrisa.

Será mejor regresar.

Si.

Sunrrey pasa primero por aquella línea delgada que se tendía sobre la cascada, dejando atrás a Shiryu quien veía la cascada con cierto sentimiento.

Dejé el caballo mas adelante.

¡¿Usted monta?!.

Un poco. El señor Kun dejó que me llevara una de su gran colección de sementales.

Valla! Le debió caer muy bien. No a cualquiera le dejaría sacar uno de esos caballos.

Mas adelante ambos encuentran al caballo, quien al andar probando las hojas del largo bambú se enreda.

Ups! creo que tendremos que cortarlas.

No, solo está algo enredado.

Créame este caballo siempre que ve comida enreda muy bien las cuerdas.

Valla parece que ya tiene fama.

Si!.

Una sonrisa salía de labios de Sunrrey, mientras Shiryu decidido jalaba con fuerzas las riendas, cuando siente que la gran planta se venía abajo.

¡Cuidado!.

Sunrrey exclamaba, cuando solo siente que Shiryu la apartaba hacia un extremo, aprisionándola entre el tronco de un árbol y sus brazos.

Parece que el caballo ganó otra vez.

Shiryu voltea y ve que el caballo se había jalado con fuerzas al ver tremendo grupo de plantas venírsele encima dejando unas correas rotas.

Si parece que si.

Ambos se miraron y aquellas sonrisas pronto bajaron, Sunrrey veía que aquellos ojos rasgados de su contador le veían tiernamente, desde que él llegó se había mostrado tan amable que no evitó sentirse ruborizada y rompió ese intercambio de miradas cuando su vista se posó hacia otra parte.

Mire!

He!

Una casa humildemente construida cerca de las orillas de la cascada se llegaba ver, y al parecer se encontraba abandonada por varios años ya que las plantas y gruesos arbustos la habían cubierto, Sunrrey se aparta de Shiryu quien al ver la edificación aleja sus brazos de la chica permitiéndole a ella avanzar.

¡¿A donde va?!.

Shiryu la alcanza a tomar del brazo impidiéndole seguir.

Quiero verla más de cerca.

No me dirá que va en busca de su pasado, o si?!.

Que come que adivina.

Shiryu la suelta y Sunrrey aprovecha para acercarse. Al llegar a la estructura de madera nota una puerta en el extremo y cubierta por telarañas, mostrando una madera ya deteriorada y vieja. Al abrir escucha el rechinido grotesco de la puerta dejando entrar la luz de la luna, lentamente y seguida por Shiryu esta entra notando una vera tirada en el piso, Shiryu la nota también y se adelanta a tomarla para después encenderla.

Parece que la servidumbre salió por algún tiempo.

Burlonamente Shiryu decía sacándole a la pequeña Sunrrey una sonrisa. Estos después se encaminan a lo que al parecer era la alcoba, la ventana de madera se encontraba atorada por varias ramas ya que algunas sobresalían de los diversos hoyos que se veían en la estructura, Shiryu iluminó mas la estancia al ver a Sunrrey acercarse mas a la cama que se veía aun lado de esta ventana, mientras Shiryu veía hacia otro lado, no notando que Sunrrey se encontraba embelezada en este mueble en especial.

Toma esto aliviará el mal que aqueja tus ojos.

Gracias Sunrrey pero no lo necesito.

Las voces de una pareja parecía que la chica escuchaba en su mente y este chico quien quiera que sea le hablaba a alguien con su mismo nombre o tal vez a ella misma.

Ya entendí, tu lo que quieres es escaparte del mal sabor de las hiervas, vamos toma, tus amigos están esperando a que regreses con ellos, estoy segura que muy pronto te pondrás bien.

El chico sonríe, pareciera que le había quitado aquella depresión y ella le daba ánimos de seguir.

Gracias Sunrrey.

Torpemente este tomaba el vaso y se le resbalaba de los dedos, dejándolo estrellarse en el piso, aquel estruendo resonó mas en la cabeza de la chica quien empezó a retroceder, Shiryu se percata de eso ya que choca con él, pero pareciera que ella no respondiera ante aquel cuerpo humano que se encontraba tras ella mientras seguía retrocediendo.

¡¿Sunrrey¡! ¡¿que sucede?!. Sunrrey?.

La chica no respondía, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par hacia aquella cama, que pronto sintió un pánico empujando mas fuerte a Shiryu, haciendo que un pequeño jarrón que se encontraba puesto en las repisas de la pared comenzara a menearse.

¡Sunrrey! ¡¿que te sucede?!.

Shiryu desesperado intentaba que la chica reaccionara, pero solo escucha como la madera del piso se hundía atrapando el pie de Sunrrey y haciendo que ella sacara un grito para después desmayarse en los brazos de Shiryu, quien tiró la vela al piso haciendo que se apagara.

¡¡Sunrrey!!, ¡¡Sunrrey!!! Por favor contesta.

Este libra la pierna atrapada de la chica, cuando empuja la repisa que se encontraba a su espalda, asiéndola caer junto con varias cosas que se encontraban adornándola entre ellas dos jarrones y uno de ellos cayó de golpe a su cabeza estrellándosele y haciéndole perder poco a poco el conocimiento. Shiryu sintió que su cuerpo caía lentamente al piso y que el cuerpo de Sunrrey se quedaba en su abdomen, sus ojos trataban de enfocar la casa y luchaban por no cerrarse y así perder la conciencia.

Shiryu! Has sufrido peores golpes y ahora simplemente te desmayas por un simple jarrón?.

Sus ojos buscaban de donde provenía esa voz cuando nota que alguien de baja estatura entraba al lugar apoyado en un bastón.

O me equivoco?, caballero Shiryu?

Los ojos de Shiryu pestañearon más y estos se cerraron lentamente.

¡¿Maestro?!.

Continuara…..

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, se que diré lo mismo pero mas vale tarde que nunca no? Pero pues quiero recompensar, ya que durante varias sagas de Saint Seiya pues lo que mas brillaban eran las batallas y solo nos daban una pequeñísima muestra de amor entre varios personajes conocidos y de eso aquí tratare.

Dudas: El primer anciano que se aparece con Shiryu no es el antiguo maestro no, no, no y pues aquí le daré una nueva historia a Sunrrey claro no saliéndome de la realidad que se puso desde un principio.

Saludos y agradecimientos a:

Y pues para despedirme, ya e subido algunos de los fan arts que les había prometido, se encuentran en mi página (triple w punto gaea punto galeon punto com o entren a mi perfil encontraran la dirección)que actualmente esta en remodelación y tardaré un poquito en arreglarla así que solo pásenle a lo barrido ññU jojojo a Fan Art y verán los fan arts de los diferentes fics que he hecho, últimamente he tenido varios fan arts de varios fics que me han gustado pero no me animo a ponerlos por que los autores aun no me han dado autorización ( pues en fin de cuentas es su historia) o creo que aún no les ha llegado mi mensaje. Si a ustedes les gusta como trabajo los fan arts no duden en pedirlos, lento pero los tengo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.


	4. Un día más

Un día más

Continuos gritos de varias mujeres se escuchaban en un reconocido centro comercial que alababan a un hombre rubio, quien continuamente daba las gracias y se regocijaba con los cumplidos, detrás de él, un joven de cabellos castaños miraba la escena algo aburrido.

- Que fastidio. He escuchado lo mismo en todos los eventos de este tipo, ahora dirá que las ama a todas.

- Gracias, las amo a todas.

- Y les mandará besos.

Seiya pensaba algo fastidiado de la rutina del rubio quien en ese momento lanzaba besos a sus admiradoras.

- Ha! Están predecible.

Metiendo sus manos en aquel traje negro Seiya se dispone a dejarlo solo, sabía que la rutina del rubio le daba la oportunidad de mirar el lugar por lo menos media hora. Recargado en el barandal del centro comercial veía como varias familias recorrían el lugar, varios niños corrían gritando con barquillos de helado en sus manos y algunos le mostraban a sus padres diferentes juguetes aun que sin éxito en ser comprados.

- Valla si que soy un fiasco, ahora que veo a estos niños a veces me pregunto sobre mi niñez.

Suspirando este camina con sus manos sobre su cabeza mirando los diversos aparadores cuando se queda observando una joyería, era tal su aburrimiento que se quedó embobado en la nada cuando siente que alguien tropieza con él, haciendo que varias bolsas se le cayeran al suelo.

- Perdone andaba distraída.

- No se preocu……..pe.

Seiya quien se había agachado para ayudar a levantar las cosas se tropieza con los ojos azulados de una bella joven de pelo violáceo quien le sonreía tiernamente.

- Gracias por ayudarme, es que el centro comercial se encuentra de cabeza con un evento y hay muchas chicas entorpeciendo el paso.

- Ha! Si!, se debe por Hyoga.

- Lo conoce?

- Si, soy su guardaespaldas.

- Y no debería estar cuidándolo ahora?.

- Nah! Todavía estará ahí media hora.

- Pues con ese tipo de servicios no me gustaría que me cuidara o fuese mi guardián.

La chica decía con burla pero a Seiya ese comentario le hizo ver en su mente imágenes rápidas en las que desesperadamente trataba de salvar a una chica igual a ella.

- No te he visto en algún lado?

El joven preguntaba intrigado, viendo como la chica negaba con la cabeza algo seria.

- Con que aquí estabas!!!.

Seiya mira con sorpresa a Hyoga quien venía manchado de diferentes colores de lápiz labial.

- Por dios!! que te pasó?!.

- Según tú!, ibas a cuidar de que esto no pasara.

- Perdón.

Una gota de sudor resbalaba del rostro de Seiya mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Disculpe fue culpa mía, accidentalmente dejé caer estas bolsas en sus pies y el me ayudó a levantarlas.

- Se nota que están pesadas.

Decía Hyoga observándola.

- Bueno, con permiso, muchas gracias por ayudarme……..

- Seiya, mi nombre es Seiya, no fue nada señorita??……

- Saori, Saori Kido.

Al terminar de decir su nombre sonríe para después retirarse y perderse entre las personas del centro comercial.

- Saori.

- Hey enamorado, aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

- Si, vamos.

Seiya se adelantaba mientras él rubio lo miraba seriamente.

- Nunca lo había visto así.

Hyoga decía para si, su rostro miró hacia atrás viendo como aquella chica había desaparecido de entre la multitud para después guiarla al frente.

- Creo, que ya la conocía.

En un lugar de oriente donde el bambú crece, un caballo se veía comiendo justo a un lado de una sencilla y vieja cabaña, las manos blancas de una joven humedecían un trozo de tela rosa y lo frotaba en la frente de un chico de largos cabellos negros.

- Señor Shiryu!

La chica intentaba reanimarlo y continuamente le llamaba en tono suplicante, mientras en la mente de Shiryu miles de recuerdos vagos se mostraban, donde un caballero ciego portaba una armadura como si fuese hecha de jade.

- Señor Shiryu! Señor Shiryu!

- Sunrrey!

Susurraba el joven a la vez que en su mente el rostro infantil de una niña le contaba su historia.

- El maestro me encontró aquí cuando yo era un bebé.

Su rostro alegre, su ternura, su preocupación.

- Por favor señor!! Protege a Shiryu.

- De donde viene eso???!!! Diablos! Es asfixiante!!.

- Mascara Mortal!!

- Si! Ahora lo veo, proviene de los cinco antiguos picos, es una chica!!

- Mascara Mortal!!! No!! Detente!!! Sunrrey!!!

El dedo índice de al parecer un caballero de dorada armadura apunta a un cielo muy oscuro e inmediatamente una fuerza extraña levanta a una frágil mujer arrojándola después a la cascada.

Shiryu se levanta de golpe demasiado exaltado, su respiración agitada y su frente se encontraba empapada.

- Por fin despierta.

- Sunrrey!.

- Me tenía preocupada, no reaccionaba.

Shiryu veía detenidamente a la chica recordando vagamente aquella pesadilla.

- Yo!, no recuerdo que pasó….solo que …..pareció que algo te espantó….tu pie se atoró en aquel agujero y ….creo que algo me cayó encima.

- Lo…..lo siento, creo que entre en pánico.

- Por cierto, que hora es?.

- Me imagino que serán las 10 de la mañana.

- Por dios! El señor Kun ha de estar preocupado!.

- Si, tenemos que regresar a la mansión ahí lo curaran.

Shiryu se levanta como si nada dejando caer pequeños trozos de vidrio que había en su cabello, Sunrrey se sorprende al ver como este la carga entre sus brazos como si nada.

- No!…no debería hacer eso, esta herido!.

- Estoy bien.

Dando una leve inspección a la casa mira su interior con cierta melancolía, algo en ese lugar le traía recuerdos, sobre el piso, aquella estola rota que portaba Sunrrey la noche anterior con manchas de sangre, tal pareciera que la joven sacrificó aquella prenda para poder curar la herida del joven.

- Aún no han sabido noticias de esa mocosa??!!!

- Aún no señora Kala.

- Y tu Kun?!, ves la situación como está y todavía dejas ir a ese remedo de contador por ella.

- Confío en el muchacho, parece la clase de joven responsable y con principios.

- Principios?!, ja! no me hagas reír.

- Señora Kala!

- Que!!!!.

- La señorita Sunrrey y el señor Shiryu acaban de llegar.

Esta pasando de largo a la joven sirvienta, quien algo asustada solo se limita a bajar la cabeza, Kun pone su mano sobre su hombro como tratándola de reconfortar y después se marcha detrás de la enfurecida mujer.

- Por fin llegas malcriada!

Esta observaba detenidamente como Shiryu la miraba seriamente y tenía a la joven en sus brazos.

- Que diablos pasó?!!.

Sunrrey baja la cabeza apenada.

- La señorita Sunrrey se lastimó el tobillo.

Contestó Shiryu secamente.

- Y por eso demoraron toda la noche??.

La mirada inspeccionadora de la institutriz volvió a escudriñar a la pareja para después alargar una sonrisa y comenzar a hablar burlonamente.

- Y a usted que le pasó en la cabeza?.

- Nada de importancia.

- Nada de importancia?!, pareciera que intentó ultrajar a la mocosa y esta ágilmente se defendió, o me imagino que eso hizo.

- No me ofenda, yo soy un caballero, jamás le haría eso a una dama.

- El señor Shiryu tiene razón, él solo me ayudo.

- Señora Kala, le ruego no juzgue de esa manera al joven, es de mala educación hacerlo con los invitados.

Kun quien había permanecido quieto viendo la escena le hablaba seriamente a la institutriz que esta solo refunfuño.

- Pues eso espero, solo eso faltaba, que la famosa heredera del Loto sea una ramera.

Y apretando los puños esta se marcha a paso veloz dejando a los dos hombres asombrados por el comentario y a la pequeña Sunrrey con la mirada triste.

- Vamos, no le hagan caso, señor Shiryu, una molestia más, por favor ayúdeme a dejar a la joven Sunrrey a su habitación.

- Claro.

Seriamente Shiryu obedecía y llevó a la chica a su habitación donde comenzaron a atenderle su tobillo, al salir los dos hombres, Shiryu se disponía a irse a su habitación cuando repentinamente Kun le pide que lo siguiera y así este lo llevó a su habitación, el cual cruzaba el palacio y se encontraba cerca de los jardines.

- Así que simplemente se lastimó el tobillo.

El anciano decía mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas sacando una pequeña caja, Shiryu solo se limitó a tomar asiento en una silla cercana, se encontraba realmente serio.

- No pensara que yo….

- No, veo en tu mirada que en verdad eres un buen muchacho, que tienes principios.

Este pone aquella pequeña caja sobre la mesa para después abrirla, sacando vendas y medicinas.

- Además si eso hubiera pasado, dudo que la señorita Sunrrey tuviera a la mano un jarrón de cristal.

- Como?!

El anciano riendo le quita de su cabello un trozo de cristal cosa que Shiryu comprende.

- Y puedo saber que es lo que pasó?.

- Usted sabe donde Sunrrey pasa el tiempo?

- Una respuesta con una pregunta?

- No, así tal vez me comprenda.

- Ha! Entiendo, pues, la verdad tengo una vaga idea, se que se interna en el bosque con dirección a la cascada.

- Si, ahí la encontré, ella me dijo que fue en ese lugar donde la encontraron.

- Si.

- Ella piensa que la cascada le dirá su pasado, piensa que en ese lugar algún recuerdo quedó vivo y la hará recordar.

- Si, algo así me dijo.

El anciano decía pensativo mientras curaba al joven oriental.

- Estábamos por regresar a la mansión cuando el caballo repentinamente se había enredado en el bambú que ahí crece.

- Jajajaja!! Si, eso siempre hace.

- Decidí desenredarlo pero no pude, al parecer el bambú estaba flojo y se vino abajo, descubrimos una pequeña cabaña, parece que Sunrrey recordó algo.

- Una cabaña dices?!

- Si, era pequeña, no me explico como no la vi antes.

- Se dice que en los antiguos picos un anciano vivía ahí, jajaja! Muchos decían que tenía como 200 años de edad, pero que este no vivía solo ahí, lo hacía con una pareja de chicos, para ser exactos una chica y un joven, muchos rumoran que el chico era su discípulo y llegó a ser tan poderoso con sus enseñanzas que pudo invertir por breve tiempo la corriente de la cascada de Rozan.

Shiryu abre sus ojos de par en par, viendo mas visiones de aquel caballero con armadura de jade.

- Pero claro!, todo son historias, ya que ese lugar a estado tranquilo los últimos años.

- Los últimos años?

- Si, muchos alegaban que escuchaban sonidos raros, como gritos de batalla, auras resplandecientes y que en una ocasión varias estrellas cayeron justamente cerca de la cascada.

La mirada del joven no evitó abrirse de sorpresa, el recuerdo de una visita en ese lugar por varios caballeros con oscura armadura le vino a la mente, un punzante dolor en su cabeza lo trajo a la realidad y sosteniéndose su sien este mostraba dolor.

- Te encuentras bien?.

- No, la verdad no.

- Y no era de extrañarse, tienes una gran herida en la cabeza, pero ya la cerré, toma, bebe esta medicina, será mejor que te recuestes un momento aquí, se que no es tan lujoso el lugar como en la mansión pero descansara.

- No se preocupe estaré bien.

El anciano sonríe mientras ayuda a Shiryu a recostarse.

- Crees conocerla?

- Si, se que conozco a esa chica del centro comercial.

- Tú si que estas loco.

En un lujoso departamento Hyoga hablaba con Seiya mientras este veía seriamente la lluvia recargado en el gran cristal de la ventana.

- Estoy seguro que si.

- Si quieres hago unas llamadas y tendré su dirección en menos de una hora.

- No Hyoga, no es cuestión de contactos, solo quiero ordenar mi cabeza.

Este se acerca a un sillón dejándose caer pesadamente comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa.

- Pensé que te habías enamorado de ella.

- No, solo que me trae recuerdos.

- Una vieja novia?, pero como las vas a recordar si eres un vago que recorre cada kilómetro del planeta.

Este se levanta y estira sus brazos.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No, gracias.

- Al menos agua, estas tal flaco que parece que saliste de un coma.

- Que dijiste?

- Coma? Hombre tendido en una cama sin reaccionar ni comer.

- Si! Ya recordé!

- Que?

- Ella tiene una cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, pasé justamente ahí hace meses, algo en ese lugar me traía recuerdos y ella amablemente me recibió.

- Tu si que estas loco, espero que no le hayas debido dinero.

- Claro que no, solo pasé por afuera de su casa.

- Bien ya que resolviste el misterio me iré a dormir.

- Que descanses.

- Igualmente.

Hyoga se aleja a su habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Seiya pensativo.

- Saori, por que siento que eres más que una mujer, siento como si fueses…….una diosa.

Un rayo resplandeció en el lugar desatando una gran tormenta, en la mansión del Loto las cosas eran iguales, una tormenta azotaba el lugar y un joven oriental dormía con una expresión de sufrimiento dibujado en su rostro, en un edificio mas sencillo dos hermanos miraban por la ventana la tormenta sin decir nada, algo presentían, Hyoga se encontraba recostado en su cama sin aún comprender por que aquella mujer le despertó tantos recuerdos, como las imágenes de una mujer en un ataúd de hielo eterno, este conservaba su juventud y melancólicamente no su vida.

Una chica de violáceos cabellos miraba su reflejo en el espejo cepillándose su cabello lentamente, resbalando aquel cepillo lo deposita en el tocador notando como su expresión mostraba gran tristeza para después susurrar una palabra.

- Seiya.

Continuara….

Ya regreseeee!!!!! Si, ya veo a mas de uno con garrotes y antorchas por que tardé y sinceramente pues si tienen razón de lincharme, pero aún no traigan la leña verde por que ya estoy mas que picada en estos fics y en nuevos proyectos que ahora si no los dejaré por tanto tiempo, parte de esta demora es que estoy haciendo fan arts de estas historias y una que otra sorpresilla, también porque un mugre virus atacó mi computadora y amenazaba con borrarme todos mis archivos, lo bueno es que se salvaron los viejitos pero los recientes escritos que había echo para los fics de Una nueva princesa para Asturia, Año 2000 Raccoon City y un nuevo fic para la sección de juegos de Diablo II Expansión pues se fueron directo a la letrina por causa de este problema que tuve en mi compu (ya no se la vuelvo a prestar al vecino para pasarle música a su usb) pero bueno la vida sigue, además que invito a los lectores a que si les gusta como trabajo los arts se animen en pedirme uno para su historia, solo díganme para cual y se las enviaré por mail, solo les pido paciencia por que tengo que leer primero el fic, no importa que este iniciado, a medias o en el fin podré hacerles uno o si me dicen como lo quieren pues adelante. Para los fan arts mándeme un mail a sario guión bajo k arroba Hotmail punto com.

Agradezco a:

Andrómeda no Sainto: Pues de tardarme! Pues ya lo hice y pido disculpas por que ahora si se me puso negra la situación para poder actualizar, en cuanto a las parejas pues si, habrá las parejas que siempre quisimos ver en Saint Seiya pero pues queda abierta la relación de Ikki, pues ya saben las dos mujeres que derrapaban en las esquinas por él pus, ya se murieron pero hay veré a quien le pongo o a quien revivo jajajaja!

Pandora 84: Que bueno que te gusta el fic la verdad un millón de gracias y pues te pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero de que lo acabo lo acabo.

Lady Fiorella: Muchacha que bueno verte por estos rumbos y pues ya sabes que el burro alado sirve para salvador y para cómico jajaja! espero te siga gustando y pues después subo el fan art de cómo me imaginé a este biscochito oriental, en cuanto a la institutriz también le va a tocar sus cocolasos y en cierta forma es quien le dará vida a la nueva historia que le puse a Sunrei sobre su pasado.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	5. Despertares

Despertares

- ¡¿Qué piensas que?!

- Lo que escuchó.

- Pero que niña tan terca y tonta, te dejas influenciar por este don nadie.

En una gran mansión oriental, una acalorada discusión se asomaba como era ya de costumbre entre una joven y su institutriz.

- Estas echando tu futuro por la borda. De hecho ya lo has hecho al no presentarte con el hijo del terrateniente.

- No! Ya basta!. Soy la señora de Loto y de ahora en adelante yo mando en esta casa.

- Escuincla terca. Al menos no estará en mis manos en que lleves la mansión del loto y sus pocas riquezas a la basura.

Sunrrey baja la cabeza algo molesta mientras aquella institutriz le veía con malicia sembrándole dudas.

- Señorita Sunrrey, disculpe que me entrometa, pero me gustaría hablar con la señora Kala unos segundos.

Shiryu quien se encontraba en la discusión decide interponerse al escuchar las palabras de la institutriz, Sunrrey solo asiente y esta se aleja de la habitación sin decir nada.

- Si cree que usted me va a convencer que es un joven de respeto está usted equivocado.

- No, no lo hare. Pero tampoco usted me va a convencer de que vela por la seguridad de la señorita Sunrrey o incluso del bienestar del antiguo terrateniente.

- Que está usted diciendo?!, yo soy la hermana mayor del antiguo terrateniente, mida usted sus palabras.

- Mi señora, yo no quiero que mal interprete mis palabras o más bien trate de hacerse la ofendida.

- ¿Cómo?!

- Estuve siguiendo de cerca la situación de la familia desde hace mucho incluyendo su historia y su rama biológica.

- Pero como se atreve!

- Disculpe pero en este caso es mi deber indagar todo acerca de la familia.

- Esto no esta en su contrato no puede hacer eso.

- Claro que puedo hacerlo, ya que su difunto hermano lo dejó claro en su testamento, que se hiciera todo lo posible para salvar la mansión del Loto y sus riquezas no importando el costo o en el indagar en la rama biológica por posibles altercados.

Shiryu saca de su portafolio varias hojas y se las entrega a la sorprendida señora, quien de forma rápida abre el contenido.

- Este es el testamento de mi hermano!.

- Y como verá en el se encuentra su firma, todo lo que estoy haciendo esta autorizado.

- Incluso el de enredarse con esa niña mal criada.

Shiryu solo da una sonrisa sarcástica y se dirige a la ventana.

- Odio ese tipo de indagaciones sin fundamentos, pero lo que le voy a decir, mi señora, si tiene fundamentos.

Este mira por entre su hombro a aquella inspeccionadora Institutriz.

- Su hermano tenía la certeza de que usted se opondría a la sucesión de la señorita Sunrrey como dama de Loto.

- Pues claro! Ella no es más que una recogida, no es ni siquiera la sangre de mi hermano.

- El se dio cuenta desde antes, desde que el estuvo a cargo.

- Como!?

- Se dio cuenta como usted empezaba a despilfarrar el dinero de la familia al convertirse en su asesor financiero, que por decreto de sus honorables padres le dejaron.

Shiryu miró fríamente a la señora quien estaba sin habla.

- Por aquella decisión odió a su propio hermano y decidió dejarlo en la ruina.

- Esta equivocado!

- No señora, no lo estoy, inspeccioné todas sus inversiones y en la mayoría de veces las ponía sobre empresas fantasma o en alguna inversión mala y a consecuencia de eso su hermano perdió dinero.

Shiryu tomo varios papeles de su portafolio, dejándoselos en la mesilla de té.

Encontré a varios de sus inversionistas y varios de ellos me dijeron que le advirtieron de las enormes pérdidas si seguía y usted las ignoró, en estas hojas se encuentran sus firmas, cheques y varios papeles que acreditaron su despilfarro, como usted era la asesor a financiera de la casa no necesitaba de algún permiso y su hermano creyó ciegamente en usted. Ahora dígame señora Kala, que pasó con la difunta señora de Loto.

Kala abrió los ojos de par en par y mira a Shiryu con ojos llorosos.

- Ella murió al dar a luz a su primogénita.

Shiryu baja la cabeza mostrando molestia.

- No, no piense mal déjeme continuar.

Un silencio corto se hiso presente en la habitación mientras la institutriz tragaba saliva.

- Cuando me enteré que mi hermano se casaría con una chica de una familia rica, me enojó, Loto seguía siendo próspera pese a lo que hacía y mi hermano terminó por asumir los negocios y sacarlos adelante, la riqueza de Loto se triplico y mi sucesión ahora ya estaba en penumbras al llegar aquella chica.

- Al casarse su hermano prácticamente usted quedó fuera de toda posibilidad de ser la señora del Loto.

- Así es, ahora de eso se encargaría la nueva sucesión de mi hermano.

- Que pasó con el heredero?.

- Murió.

Shiryu se acerca a ella con más frialdad y dureza en su mirar que por un momento pareció que su rostro se ennegreció de ira.

- Yo…..yo…..no…..mi hermano….

- Que pasó con el heredero señora Kala?.

- Mi hermano estaba destrozado con la muerte de su esposa que no se dio cuenta que su hija vivía.

- Hija?!

- Era una niña y la traía en mis brazos, por el fallecimiento y el dolor no se dio cuenta de ella puesto que dormía y no hacia ruido, tal vez llegó a confundir el bulto con el de unas simples sabanas manchadas. Cuando él me preguntó de la criatura solo alcance a decir que estaba muerto y salí de la habitación. Me di a la labor de ser yo la que esculpiera una tumba hueca donde según descansaba el heredero, así tal vez yo podría ser la sucesora en cuanto el muriera, la ambición me cegó y como desaparecí a las parteras que estuvieron en el nacimiento de la pequeña mi plan funciono.

- Donde esta?

- No sé!

- Como que no sabe, pues donde la dejó?.

Kala ya no aguantó y rompió en llanto desesperada.

- No lo sé la abandoné en el bosque. Ya no supe de ella.

- En el bosque?!

Shiryu se queda petrificado al momento que un recuerdo vago llega a su cabeza, una pequeña niña con ropas orientales caminaba aun lado de un jovencito idéntico a el.

- El maestro Roshi me encontró cuando era un bebé en el bosque, desde entonces el me cuida.

La imagen de aquella pequeña cambia rápidamente a la imagen de un anciano de baja estatura y con un sombrero triangular y este le hablaba amablemente.

- Ella es Sunrrey, la encontré en el bosque y cuido de ella, además que hace varios deberes para mí.

Negro, después todo se volvió negro.

- Se encuentra bien?.

La voz preocupada de Kala lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- He! Si.

Shiryu se recarga en el marco de la ventana tomando aire agitadamente viendo como la lluvia seguía cayendo fuera.

- Que hará con migo?

Preguntaba Kala temerosa.

- Eso está en manos de Sunrrey ahora.

Sin decir más este sale de la habitación dejando a Kala nerviosa y desesperada.

- Maldición esta tormenta solo arrecia, no cambia.

- No te preocupes hermano, ya calmara.

- Pues eso espero Shun.

- Por cierto el señor Shiryu me mandó un mail, pronto regresara y me llevara a la fundación, debo preparar bien todos mis papeles, saliendo de la escuela pasare a casa de June, me prestará una computadora

Ikki sonríe con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

- Solo haré trabajo, no pienses mal.

Ikki revuelve el pelo de su hermano y se sigue de largo.

- Yo no dije otra cosa.

Con una sonrisa sale del departamento dejando a un Shun algo sonrojado.

- Llegas tarde Seiya.

- Esta lluvia, solo causa problemas, un auto se derrapó y perdió el control haciendo que todo el trafico se detuviera.

- Bienvenido a la gran urbe Seiya.

Hyoga se levanta del sillón yendo a la cocina no dejando de ver un papel largo parecido al de un contrato o alguna de las innumerables invitaciones que recibía.

- Tuviste problemas con el auto?.

- No, para nada, oye, que es lo que tienes?, otro contrato?.

- Una invitación. El museo de la fundación Galart tendrá una exposición la próxima semana, mostrarán una nueva colección de la dinastía Ming.

- Fiiiuuuu!! – Silbó Seiya-

- Si, una de las colecciones más caras del mundo oriental y grandes personalidades irán, entre ellos nosotros amigo.

- Bien! Y esa susodicha compañía, es buena?

- ¿Qué si es buena?, es de las mejores. Todo mundo quiere entrar en ese negocio, es poder puro.

Seiya asiente y se sienta en una de las sillas que contenía la larga barra de la cocina.

- Oye amigo, espero no digas que soy algo raro con esto que te voy a decir pero……..

Seiya guarda silencio unos segundos viendo fijamente al rubio quien le incitaba con la mirada a que siguiera.

- Te quiero dar las gracias por darme una vida sedentaria. Sabes, en el tiempo que estuve vagando por el mundo conocí a infinidad de personas, muchos me brindaron su amistad pero…… cuando te conocí las cosas fueron distintas.

- Oye!, oye!, espero que no sea una declaración - decía riendo el rubio-

- No! como crees! Solo decía que tu amistad para mi no fue nueva.

- ¡¿Cómo?!.

- Si más bien sentía que ya te conocía de años y que simplemente nos volvimos a cruzar.

Hyoga deja escapar una leve sonrisa y se rasca su cabeza caminando al marco de la puerta recargándose en ella.

- Lo mismo creí cuando choqué con tigo, no creas que me nacía el de darle a una persona ajena y que no conozco la posibilidad de trabajar con migo, o dejarle mi vida en sus manos. Seiya ciento que antiguamente tú y yo éramos camaradas y juntos librábamos batallas y las ganábamos.

Un rayo cae sembrando un resplandor en la habitación al igual que silencio.

- Yo también.

En una mansión con un clima igual de lluvioso Shiryu se acercaba a una joven oriental que se encontraba recargada en un poste de madera viendo la lluvia caer en aquel pasillo techado, viendo como el bambú crecía y se movía lentamente con las gotas de la lluvia.

- Se encuentra bien?

- He!, si.

Shiryu le deposita su saco y se coloca a un lado de ella recargándose del lado contrario del poste.

- Duda señorita Sunrrey.

- No!, pero me hacen dudar.

- Sunrrey, en el tiempo que e estado aquí e visto que teme en dañar a las personas que ama o que estas se hagan daño, pero, en esta ocasión debería creer. Creer en usted misma y que puede luchar, luchar por ellos.

- Siento que e esperado tanto, de esperar a que lleguen con bien de donde sea, cansada de rezar, orar por los que amo.

- Yo también estoy cando de irme, de salir de casa y no saber nada de mi hogar y pese a que le llamo hogar a un departamento en Japón siento que estoy lejos de mi hogar.

- Así me siento a veces yo.

- Señor…digo Shiryu……usted y yo……siento que ya lo conocía desde hace mucho.

Shiryu seriamente se acerca a ella quien lo miraba expectante, su imponente altura y compleción llegaban a estremecer a la doncella, la mano de Shiryu se acercaba a su mejilla temerosa pero rápidamente la mueve y así tomar su mano y tiernamente la acariciaba.

- Yo también.

Continuara………………

Pues ya estoy de nuevo actualizando, se que es algo tarde para decirlo ("MUY TARDE" puesto que es un capítulo que no pude subirlo desde hace mucho tiempo)pero feliz Navidad y pues claro les mando un enorme abrazo por este año nuevo que se acerca. Cielos! ya uno mas se nos va.

Comentarios de la autora.

Este fic fue inspirado después de la batalla contra Artemiza y su hermano Apolo, en este capítulo comienza el despertar de las memorias de los caballeros y aclaro que parte de lo que vimos con Saori en el capítulo anterior, es en cierta forma el suspenso de todos en si sabe o no de su pasado y sobre todo de sus caballeros. Saori al final de la película le responde de forma noble a Seiya, dejándonos la incógnita de si le borraron sus recuerdos o simplemente no le quiso decir mas y dejarlo seguir su camino, para así dejarlo tener una vida normal.

Aclaro que este será uno de mis fics cortos puesto que así se planteo la idea, haber si me ánimo con algo más pero sinceramente siento que no va hacer así. Agradezco sus reviews y sobre todo a toda esta banda lectora que ha estado atenta a este fic.

Agradecimientos.

Andromeda no Sainto: Pues vas a matarme dos veces por que este resultó ser otro Cap. Cortito jojojo! XD. En cuanto a la memoria de la diosita pues ya expliqué líneas arriba que va ser parte de la trama y que en cierta forma el final se deja moldear para los dos lados jojo! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Daisuki: Pues gracias por las flores que le hechas a este fic XD pues realmente me impulsas a seguir adelante, en cuanto al romance si va a ver si que shiii!! Pero esto será en los próximos dos capítulos que vienen :P, jeje! Perdonen que sea después pero ahora el tiempo me come y no quise dejar de actualizar y es que el capitulo siguiente no lo termine a tiempo, gracias por estar al pendiente y quiero que sepas que los fic que hago no lo dejo hasta que los termino jajaja! Soy lenta pero los termino.

Afrodita de Piscis: Hay muchas gracias que vas a esperar a esta autora que tarda en actualizar, por que la verdad si tardo y agradezco la paciencia. En cuanto a lo de las memorias pues esa confusión es la que quería dar a los lectores, pero de que habrá sorpresas habrá sorpresas entre ellas tal ves la aparición de algún doradito, ya que esos bombones de envoltura dorada pues también merecen su aparición en esta obra, por que no?! jejjejejeje!, gracias por tu apoyo nos estamos leyendo e igualmente besos, abrazos y mucho amor para ti también.

Diana: Jejeje! Si daba la pinta de ser una obra sin terminar y muchos lectores terminaban por resignarse a no leer debido a la tardanza en subir los fics, pero no te preocupes que aquí seguiremos, e intentado meter de todo a esta obra hasta terror, metiendo la foto de la suegra (XD nahhh!! No es cierto) pero por ahora la voy a llevar leve puesto que esta obra en principal esta enfocada en el romance de las parejas, que es lo que llegó a faltar un poco en el anime, también le toca a Saori ella también (valla la redundancia) tiene su corazoncito, un enorme saludo y muchas gracias por animarte a escribir un review a esta lectora.

Shadir: Que bueno que te siga gustando leer las continuaciones y pues disculpa de nuevo las tardanzas pero de por si diciembre es de pachangas XD. Un beso y gracias por el review.

Bueno me despido, para la próxima habrá dos si es que tres actualizaciones ya que los bronceados estarán de gala en "Caballeros y diosas" en el segundo capitulo los recuerdos están a flor de piel "Camaradas del pasado" y espero tenerles el tercero en donde los caballeros tienen un día para renunciar a sus vidas normales y despedirse de sus amadas para estar "Ante Athena" todo esto aquí en cinema a la card :P jajaja creo ver cable me afecto la cabeza j aja j aja! Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	6. Caballeros y Diosas

Caballeros y Diosas.

- Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el Museo Nacional de Arte, creado por la Fundación Galard, la cual expondrá maravillas arquitectónicas hasta una colección jamás antes vista de la dinastía Ming, arte milenaria de una prestigiada familia de oriente. A mi costado podemos ver que la limusina de la señorita Saori Kido a arribado al lugar, esta noche a pesar de ser la tercera semana sin parar de llover promete ser una de las veladas mas exquisitas para los amantes del arte.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que esta fiesta comenzó a prepararse y hoy era su día, Sunrrey viajó desde la mansión de Loto a estas tierras para poder salvar su herencia y estaba funcionando.

Horas antes……………………….

- Seiya, como ves este diseño, es europeo.

- Bien, el que sigue.

- No le estas poniendo atención, Ho! demonios! No sabes cuanto significa esta presentación para mí.

- Si, ya me lo dijiste, la fundación Galard es poder puro, es lo mismo que me dijiste con las otras.

- Bueno esto es diferente.

Seiya ve detenidamente como los ajuares que Hyoga le mostraba eran bastante exagerados.

- Por que no te vas sencillo.

- Amigo no lo estarás diciendo en serio.

- No, hablo en serio, que tal si tomas un saco un pantalón una buena camisa y listo.

Hyoga mira la innumerable fila de ropa que tiene en su vestidor.

- Oye tienes razón, se ve sencillo pero de buena marca.

- Por fin!!!

- Y tu a que hora te vas a cambiar?

- No te preocupes yo en 15 minutos estaré listo.

- Por fin no remilgas, que traes entre manos.

- Bueno, estuve pensando y me dije que sería buena idea ir y tal vez socializar.

El rubio no evita mirarlo de forma incrédula.

- Vamos escúpelo.

- Ho! Me has atrapado, bien, adivina quien irá al evento?.

- Cinthya?, no, Margareth?, no se fue a Suiza, a quien?

Seiya voltea el periódico y se lo muestra a su amigo donde ve en la primera página a una chica de pelo violáceo y ojos azules.

- Oye esta no es la chica con quien te tropezaste el otro día en el centro comercial?.

- No! Ella tropezó con migo y si es ella.

- Amigo!!!! Sabes lo que esto significa?!

- Que la encontraré esta noche en el Museo?

- No!!! Ella es Saori Kido, hija del difunto Mitzumaza Kido, el dueño de la fundación Galard.

- Valla lo que uno se va enterando hoy en día.

- Esta chica puede subirme a un nivel mejor.

- Si, como digas.

Desanimado Seiya se levanta y comienza a retirarse a su habitación.

- Oye, oye que pasa?.

- Lo estoy pensando bien y será mejor qué tú vallas solo.

- No!, No!, somos camaradas en esto ya te lo dije no puedes faltar a esta reunión, bueno que pasa? hace rato estabas muy animado en ir.

- Crees que ella se pueda fijar en un vagabundo como yo?.

- Vamos Seiya eres más que un vagabundo eres mi guarda espaldas y yo tengo los boletos para que esta noche lo pases como cenicienta, a lado de una preciosa princesa y un apuesto Hado Padrino quien se ocupara de tu imagen.

- Hado Padrino!!??

- Vamos Seiya levanta ese ánimo.

Seiya no evita enchuecar la boca y este riendo con su amigo abrazándolo con un brazo lo llevaba dentro del vestidor.

- Señor Shiryu, han llamado de la recepción, dicen que ya llegó la limusina que rentó para la señorita Sunrrey.

- Gracias Kun. Por cierto la señorita ya habrá terminado de arreglarse?

- Al parecer ya esta lista, quiere que le diga algo?

- Si, dígale que ya es necesario partir.

- Enseguida la llamaré.

Después de un largo vuelo Sunrrey había llegado a la ciudad de Shiryu, quien los colocó en un buen hotel, Kun el hombre de más confianza para Sunrrey y sobre todo por Shiryu acompañó a la joven para ayudarla.

Shiryu tuvo que dejar a la joven para que descansara unas horas y así alistarse para este evento, mientras él hacía lo mismo ya que acompañaría a la joven hasta el museo y en toda la velada.

Shiryu tenía puesto un elegante esmoquin oscuro, su camisa era de cuello alto adornado por un fino botón negro haciendo que resaltara como si fuese el moño, los nervios en cierta forma comenzaban a invadirle y no sabía a ciencia cierta por que pasaba, cada minuto a solas parecían horas y ya había dado mas de diez vueltas en la estancia de la Suite, continuamente este acomodaba sus mancuernillas y miraba por la gran ventana cuando nota la silueta de una dama reflejado en el cristal, Shiryu voltea de inmediato sonriendo pero ni una palabra salió de su boca, se había quedado estático viendo a Sunrrey, quien lucía un elegante vestido oriental en color rojo y negro, su cabello había sido recogido y ligeramente adornado con broches rojos, una estola de ceda complementaba su ajuar, que aun que este fuese sencillo hacían resaltar su rostro ligeramente maquillado.

- Pasa algo? No es el vestido adecuado?

Sunrrey decía apenada mientras miraba el diseño del vestido, Shiryu mueve ligeramente su cabeza para volver en si y corregirse cortésmente.

- No. Disculpa…..luce…realmente hermosa señorita Sunrrey.

- Gracias. -Decía Sunrrey ligeramente sonrojada-.

- Es tiempo y la anfitriona no debe llegar tarde al evento.

Sunrrey asiente, por su parte Shiryu caballerosamente alzaba su brazo y así ambos salieron rumbo al museo.

- Esta chueco, rayos ya con esta son 4 veces que me sale mal el nudo.

- Tranquilo Shun solo acomódalo de aquí y listo.

- Perdona hermano estoy algo nervioso.

- Hoy es tu noche hermano y sé que harás un buen trabajo.

- El señor Shiryu fue muy amable en darnos boletos para este evento, ahí me presentará con la dueña de la Fundación, santo cielo! Pensé que sería en una oficina o algo así, no sé que llevar, si mi portafolios, mi disco de trabajos, los dos, será mejor hay que dar una buena impresión.

- Shun tranquilo, si llevas todas esas cosas créeme que solo darás pánico y una impresión algo cargada y nerviosa, porque no sabrás por dónde empezar.

- Tienes razón hermano.

- Lo único que debes llevar ahora es esto.- Ikki toca cuidadosamente con su dedo índice la frente de Shun a lo que este entiende- sabes bien a que me refiero verdad?.

- Tienes razón hermano, para dar una buena impresión no necesito de esas cosas.

- Ese es mi muchacho.

Ikki no e vita alborotar el cabello de su hermano.

- Vasta hermano me despeinaras.

- Tocan la puerta, seguramente es tu compañera.

Shun se arregla rápidamente y toma compostura mientras su hermano abría la puerta, quien entraba en ese momento era June, quien saludaba alegremente a Ikki.

- Hola espero no haberlos demorado.

- Claro que no June, mira te presento a mi hermano Ikki.

- Mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, bien, vamos, el taxi que pedí seguramente ya llegó.

La pareja asiente y salen juntos del apartamento para dirigirse al auto que los esperaba.

Tiempo actual……………………….

- Señorita Kido, háblenos de esta gran exposición.

- Bueno esta exposición es gracias a la familia Roshi, quien nos hizo el gran favor de prestar esta colección al museo, en breve la dueña legitima de estas piezas dará una conferencia. Ahora si me permite iré a tomar mi lugar.

- Gracias señorita Kido!.

- Señorita Kido.!!

- Señorita Kido, una pregunta más.!!

- Por ahora la señorita Kido tiene que tomar su lugar, mas tarde podrá contestar a sus preguntas.

Saori simplemente se limitaba a seguir hacía al frente escoltada por un hombre quien le proporcionaba un paraguas para que esta se resguardara de la lluvia y no mojara su fino vestido color lila.

Por fin y poco a poco el interior de, museo comenzaba a llenarse, nuestros protagonistas ya se encontraban presentes pero esparcidos en el interior, poco faltaba para que estos se reunieran otra vez.

La conferencia comenzó y una introducción sobre las piezas fue dada por la joven Sunrrey, atentamente todos la escuchaban sobre todo Shyriu, quien se encontraba junto a la señorita Kido y como su fiel representante, aquellas luces le hacían ver mejor sus delicadas facciones, pareciera un ángel iluminado por una clara aura.

- Cielos, se me había olvidado que las introducciones son algo aburridas.

Hyoga hablaba algo fastidiado y al ver que su compañero no le prestaba atención mira fijamente hacia donde él veía.

- Valla la señorita Kido!, créeme que cuando entré ni siquiera la noté.

Seiya seguía sin ponerle atención y ni siquiera habló.

- Porque la seriedad?

- Ese hombre que está a su lado, me es muy familiar.

- El chico de pelo largo? Si, a mi también, ha! Ya me acordé, es un gran abogado, me enteré que está al tanto de la señorita Sunrrey.

- Quien?!

- La chica que se encuentra hablando desde hace 10 minutos.

- Crees que él y la señorita Kido sean……………..

- No, no lo creo, es un buen socio pero nada más….jejeje! aún no son nada y ya sientes celos?

- Yo?! No .

- Vamos amigo te dije que hoy sería tu noche, déjaselo todo a tu hado padrino.

Seiya lo mira algo incrédulo, cada vez que Hyoga decía algo así le daba pena.

- Gran conferencia señorita Sunrrey.

- Muchas gracias Consul Yao.

- Si usted esta animada en vender las piezas con gusto se las comprare todas.

- Muchas gracias por la oferta pero por el momento no estoy interesada en venderlas.

- Jajja! Ni yo las vendería si estuvieran en mí poder, jajajaja!

La conferencia había llegado a su fin y lentamente los invitados comenzaban a tomar bocadillos de las mesas, la señorita Kido por su parte se encontraba rodeada de gente, periodistas y cámaras que continuamente la tomaban junto a Sunrrey, mientras un admirador simplemente se encontraba tras bambalinas en espera del momento propicio para poder estar con ella, en ese momento le hubiera gustado que su "hado padrino" entrara en acción con su barita, desapareciendo a toda esa gente que la rodeaba pero era imposible.

- Señorita Kido, le presento al joven Shun, le mandé su portafolios, sus trabajos y sobre todo el mejor de su clase prometen ser un buen elemento para nuestro bufet.

- Se..señorita Kido, es un placer.

Levemente Shun se inclinaba ante ella y esta le sonríe tiernamente.

- El corazón del grupo.

- Perdone.

- Leí detenidamente su trabajo y tiene razón el señor Shiryu, es un buen elemento para nuestro grupo, de hecho eso sería, el corazón del grupo.

- Muchas gracias señorita Kido.

- Pero por qué no hablamos de asuntos de oficina en nuestra próxima cita, ahora disfruten de la velada.

- Claro señorita Kido.

Discretamente esta se aleja del grupo dejando a Shun hablar con Shiryu, se sentía algo sofocada y quería alejarse del bullicio de la gente.

- Tan rápido nos piensa abandonar?

- He! Te conozco, eres…….

- Seiya.

- El chico del centro comercial!.

- Así es.

- Me perdonarás es que me siento muy engentada.

- Vine hace unas semanas aquí, hay un restaurante en la planta alta con una hermosa vista, de hecho la gran pecera del centro luce mejor vista desde arriba, no quiere comprobarlo.

- Pero esa área se encuentra cerrada.

- Mejor, no?

Saori asiente y muestra una sonrisa, Seiya toma su mano delicadamente y se dispone a perderse con ella al menos por un buen rato.

- Estuviste esplendida.

- Señor Shiryu!

- Espere a que los caballeros la dejaran un momento, no me pareció prudente arruinarle su noche entrometiéndome.

- Pero que cosas dice señor Shiryu, si no es por usted yo no estaría en este momento aquí.

- Ya le dije que solo me digas Shiryu.

- Perdone.

- Ven vamos seguramente querrá algo de comer.

- Sí, me muero de hambre, por los nervios no quise comer nada.

- No debió hacer eso señorita Sunrrey, puede enfermar.

- No es necesario que se preocupe por mí.

- Al contrario señorita.

- Porque no me dice solo Sunrrey.

Shiryu solo asiente mientras veía a Sunrrey sonreír, algo en el estaba cambiando, se sentía algo torpe y su corazón latía rápidamente.

- Y tu hermano?

- El se encuentra en la esquina.

- Me da pena dejarlo solo.

- No te preocupes por él yo entiendo bien a Ikki, a él nunca le han gustado las fiestas, en esta ocasión me acompañó porque supo que esta noche era muy importante para mí. De hecho el conoció primero al señor Shyriu.

June y Shun se divertían juntos platicando y cada uno con una copa de vino, June se alegraba de que aquel chico algo despistado le haya tirado aquellas cajas, sin ese pequeño incidente ella nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Mientras Ikki se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, había notado la presencia de ciertos chicos que aunque no los había visto nunca (al menos no los recordaba) se les hacían muy familiares, en cierta forma dejó de lado aquel sentimiento por unos minutos cuando la bolsa de alguien al caerse se escucha detrás de él, no había notado la presencia de una misteriosa dama que al notar en donde estaba se encontraba mirando el cristal cuando inesperadamente dejó caer su bolsa tirando su contenido, una polvera plateada rodo hasta los pies de Ikki quien sin saber por qué ya la había tomado entre sus manos y se acercaba a la dueña para devolvérselo.

- Gracias es muy amable.

La voz suave de una mujer de piel muy blanca y cabello negro le daban la bienvenida, Ikki simplemente daría media vuelta pero algo le detuvo.

- Disculpe que me entrometa pero que hace una chica linda como usted aquí sola.

- Vengo en representación de mis padres.

- Veo que casi no le gustan estos eventos.

- Me engento muy fácilmente.

- Lo entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

Ambos se quedan callados por unos momentos pero Ikki es el primero en reaccionar.

- Disculpe, no me he presentado soy Ikki.

- Mi nombre es Pandora.

- Un nombre muy misterioso.

- Así como lo soy yo y mi significado.

Levemente ríe, Ikki hace un pequeño gesto mostrando algo de alegría en su rostro, algo en aquella mujer le agradaba y pareciera que estaba destinado a hacer su compañero en el resto de la velada.

- En donde se metió?

Hyoga seguía buscando a su compañero pero al ver que la prensa seguía buscando a la señorita Kido supo que su amigo ya había actuado y ya se había llevado a la damisela lejos de los ogros con cámaras.

- Este bastardo ya huyo, jajaja! Si soy un buen maestro.

Este se dirige a la mesa de bocadillos para tomar una pequeña galleta con queso y caviar cuando una mano delicada se adelanta por el mismo bocado.

- Disculpe.

Hyoga mira a una joven de largo cabello rubio, ojos intensamente verdes y una piel tan blanca que era muy notorio aquel ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

- No se preocupe, yo fui el distraído, no noté que estaba ya en la mesa. Mi nombre es Hyoga.

- Mucho gusto Hyoga, mi nombre es Flare.

- Flare, bonito nombre, aunque no muy inusual por aquí.

- Vengo de muy lejos, de Asgard, con mi hermana.

- Entiendo, seguramente por negocios, si mi hermana es quien se hace cargo de todo ya que es la heredera de la familia.

- Si, entiendo que esas responsabilidades tan fuertes siempre les toca a ellos.

Ella asiente.

- Pero me imagino que para ti se te hacen un poco aburridas.

- Algo, se que aún soy chica para llevar las riendas pero mi hermana lo hace muy bien.

- Bueno, para mí sería un honor escoltarla esta noche.

- Que amable eres Hyoga.

- Qué tal si empiezo por servirte estas galletas.

- Es muy gentil.

Cada quien con su cada cual, pareciera que en esta noche lluviosa se daba el día de San Valentine por que todos se encontraban en parejas incluso los que llegaron solteros salieron casados haaa!!!! No es cierto pero al menos si con una pareja quien les alegró la noche y la hicieron menos tensa, Seiya y Saori se encontraban contando sus anécdotas iluminados por la ciudad, Saori nunca había visto la ciudad tan hermosa como en esta ocasión, sentada en la alfombra con unos cuantos bocadillos y unas copas de vino, era una velada realmente maravillosa para ella, la lluvia no opacaba el colorido y raramente al estar con este joven le hacían sentir muy protegida, su caballero por fin había llegado. Sunrrey y Shiryu seguían la velada juntos, Sunrrey no evitaba hablarle emocionada a su acompañante y de vez en cuando ella le daba pequeños bocados en la boca de aquel galante caballero quien ligeramente reía. Shun y June reían y celebraban, Shun no se creía que ya había subido un gran peldaño para su carrera y le encantaba haberlo celebrado con aquella linda rubia. Ikki por su parte no dejaba aquel lugar cercano a la ventana y seguía conversando con aquella misteriosa joven, sin querer aquellos ojos violáceos lo habían cautivado y ambos disfrutaban el estar solos y bebiendo vino tinto. Hyoga no paraba de hacer reír a la chica de tierras nórdicas tanto él como ella contaban de sus anécdotas sobre todo las mas graciosas.

Una música suave comenzó y todo quedo a media luz, aquella pecera tubular mostraba sus bellas criaturas con una iluminación multicolor y pareciera que todo mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para tomar a sus parejas y comenzar a bailar. Saori tímidamente tomaba la mano de Seiya y este la atrajo hacia él, increíblemente él la había acercado tanto que ella simplemente se tomó de su cuello y el la abrazo con ternura. Shun miro sonrojado a June y ambos sin decir nada se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar, Shun inexplicablemente no dejaba de ver a June a los ojos y estos prefirieron decirse tanto en silencio y con sus movimientos. Shiryu ni siquiera le pidió permiso a Sunrrey y este simplemente al ver los ojos de la chica supo que tenía su aceptación para empezar a bailar, tímidamente Sunrrey veía como Shiryu acomodaba sus manos para bailar y apenada bajaba su mirada, pero inexplicablemente Shyriu tomaba su mentón con cuidado y esta teniendo mas confianza y un impulso acercó su rostro a su pecho, Shyriu soltó su mano y rodeo su cintura, algo mas empezaba a despertar en esta simple relación de trabajo. Ikki y Pandora decidieron quedarse en aquel rincón, ella pareciera aceptar estar alejada de los demás tanto como Ikki , aunque algo serios estos bailaban suavemente al compas de la música. Hyoga ya había ganado terreno y bailaba con Flare quien no le quitaba la vista de encima y esta gentilmente le sonreía.

- Extrañe tanto tu protección y no evito aún preocuparme por ti. "Saori"

- De ahora en adelante aceptaré tus decisiones y no dudes en contar con migo. "June"

- No te vayas nunca más de mi lado. "Sunrrey"

- No me importa morir en tus manos. "Pandora"

- Te extrañé y te sigo extrañando. "Flare"

Al mismo tiempo las chicas habían dejado salir sus sentimientos a su pareja de baile quien al escucharlas sintieron un tremendo nudo en el pecho, Seiya simplemente beso los labios de Saori, Shun atrajo a su pecho a June abrazándola protectoramente esbozándole un sincero gracias, Sunrrey se apenó tanto que bajo la mirada y quiso salir de la pista pero Shiryu la detiene y al notar que en sus ojos comenzaban a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas las seca con ternura dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, Ikki simplemente se había detenido pero abrazaba a Pandora con fuerzas, Hyoga inexplicablemente había tomado a la chica con suavidad y comenzó a besar sus labios, había proba do muchos pero en esta ocasión un sentimiento distinto se había apoderado de él, algo familiar, algo que extrañaba, la extrañaba a ella y quería gritarle perdón.

Una muy rara noche se vivió en aquel lugar, al ya dar por terminada la reunión el lugar comenzó a vaciarse, caballerosamente muchos comenzaban a dejar a sus parejas en sus respectivos autos.

- Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo, pero mañana tengo un vuelo.

- No te preocupes June al contrario yo te tengo que pedir disculpas al no poderte llevar a tu casa.

- Te dije que te ayudaría y tu deber es estar con el señor Shiryu, ya después tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

Shun asiente y le roba un pequeño beso a June en los labios, después de una última despedida cierra la puerta del taxi y este se aleja.

- Espero no tengas algún problema.

- Claro que no, te llamaré.

En un auto negro Ikki se despedía de Pandora quien elegantemente le sonreía a Ikki.

- Me hubiera gustado acompañarte hasta tu hotel.

- A mí también, pero podemos ponernos de acuerdo mañana.

- Claro.

Con una última sonrisa esta se despide y arranca su auto para después alejarse.

- Espero haberle dado una buena impresión a la señorita Kido.

- Créeme que lo hiciste.

Sunrrey sonreía alegre, con el saco de Shiryu cubriéndola esta se acercaba a su limusina quien la llevaría de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaba.

- Shiryu sobre hoy yo…….

- No te preocupes, mañana lo aclararemos en el desayuno.

- No faltes.

- No.

En otra limusina Flare se despedía de Hyoga, de hecho ya habían tenido mucho rato despidiéndose cuando una chica despampanante de largo cabello grisáceo se acercaba al auto.

- Flare, espero me disculpes pero estuve muy ocupada.

- No te preocupes hermana este caballero fue un gran acompañante.

- "Un gran acompañante" eso es mucho, no muy a menudo escucho a mi hermana decir eso a un joven como usted.

- La verdad me alaga mucho.

- Espero verlo después.

- Claro señorita Flare con gusto.

- Bien pequeña es hora de irnos.

- Claro hermana. Hasta luego!

- Hasta luego señorita Flare.

Flare solo movió ligeramente su mano antes de subir el vidrio y el auto inmediatamente arranco, el lugar se encontraba completamente solo, simplemente un gran tapete rojo se notaba al frente y una lluvia ligera seguía cayendo.

- Valla hasta que por fin apareces.

- Disculpa Hyoga acompañaré a la señorita Kido a su auto.

- Creo que eso por el momento no va hacer posible.

Un joven de cabello rojizo se presentaba ante los tres, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki al notar la escena se acercan a ayudar.

- Algún problema señorita Kido.

- Valla por fin los caballeros se encuentran reunidos.

- Caballeros? . -Decía dudoso Shun-

- Oye amigo no crees que aún es temprano para meterte cosas raras. – Decía burlón Hyoga-

- Perdonen mi descortesía quiero presentarme, soy Kiki y a él creo que ya lo conocen.

Detrás del chico un anciano de muy baja estatura se presentaba, un sombrero triangular cubría su cabeza y este se apoyaba en un bastón, Shiryu se queda sorprendido, era el mismo de aquella ocasión en la cascada, si, lo conocía.

Continuara……………………….

Ya ven tardé un añote para actualizar, que pena la neta pero no fue a propósito, para los que me mandaron Reviews la ves pasada y vieron mi Feliz año nuevo a mediados de año es porque ese capítulo ya lo tenía en el horno desde diciembre y lo fui poniendo como en abril o julio por falta de tiempo, pero no se preocupen esta historia ya va llegando a su fin y sea como sea se los mandó como regalo atrasado de día de San Valentine, un beso a mis amigas y un besotteeeee!!!!!! enorme a mi Chris por ser día de los Novios jajajajaja! Saludos y no se les olvide decirles o mandarles un mensaje con mucho amor y afecto a sus amigos que de hecho por medio de este fic le mando un beso y un abrazo a Oscar mi amigo de la secu jajajaja!

Bueno hora de los saludos…..

Shadir: Si que te di una confundidota cuando puse ese comentario, si no mal recuerdo lo tenía desde mediados de Diciembre, pero es que este capitulo lo tenía ya listo pero hasta ese momento logré subirlo y pues la razón que lo deje así es para que vean que si tengo las historias pero por una u otra cosa no me da tiempo de ponerlas en línea. Jjejeje!. Pues en cuanto al amor creo que ya van pasando de tortuga a liebre jojojo! Se que me estoy enfocando mucho en Shiryu pero este biscochito bien se merece el crédito jajajaja!

Diana: Un besooootteeee enorme a Perú!!! como no! ya desde cuando quería actualizar y regresarte el abrazo jejeje! y pues como tu dices mas vale tarde que nunca y aquí estoy, espero que te haya gustado este ya que lo dedico a las chicas amantes de lo romántico y sobre todo de estos papazotes.

Andromeda no Sainto: Pus….me perdí en tu review jajaja! pero me alegra que te guste aun que fuesen cortos pero así más rápido de leer jajajaja! Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Ángel de acuario: Hay cuando leí tu review no tenía en donde meter la cabeza, se que me estoy demorando mucho en subir las actualizaciones pero ya tratare de ponerlo al corriente, ya de por si esta historia pronto llegara a su fin, pero bonito jajajajajajaa!!!!!

También los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que mas tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero se que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quien falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


End file.
